You're Mine
by deidaralover4evr
Summary: The second he saw her after all those years, he knew he had to have and own her forever. Damien/OC Lemons to come in later chapters. Very dark Damien so beware! Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to my 2nd fanfiction (1st is on storywrite, is about Deidara from Naruto, but I basically gave up on it and wrote a shitty ending). This is my first south park story and my very first lemon. I do love lemons so much! I recently (and by that I mean a few days ago) became obsessed with South Park and just today discovered the character Damien. Though Kenny is my most favorite, I was instantly in love with the high-pitched demon. I then read several Dip stories (I love that pairing!) and came up with an idea for my own story. Since this is really my first big attempt, please be gentle, but do let me know if you have ideas, complaints, or corrections to improve the story.**

**WARNING****: the M rating is for a reason! Lemony goodness to all who wish to enter here. ;) Also I plan to write a very VERY dark, possessive Damien in the beginning. It will be very rough stuff, but it will be so awesome . So please do read because I have great ideas for the lemon scene. If you do not like stuff like that, I recommend leaving because it will be a big part of the plot. Mature people only please, as the rating says**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Damien or any other character of South Park. They rightfully belong to Trey Parker and Matt Stone, who should be forever ****worshipped****! I do own Lily, Shawn, and her parents**

/

**Chapter 1**

Lily sat on the edge of her chair, trying to be as close to her brother's hospital bed as she could. He laid there motionless with multiple tubes sticking out of his body. In the background you could hear the quiet "beep….beep" of his life support. It was a comforting sound almost. It was a signal to say he was alive for at least one more second. She looked at Shawn's face. The five year old looked so weak while he laid unmoving. He looked so tired as he tried to fight his terrible disease. His bangs covered his eyes so she gently pushed them aside.

"Lily would you come out please," her mother called from outside the room.

Lily stood up and walked over to her mother and father.

"You need to go home, honey," her dad said with a look of concern on his face," You need to get some rest. He steady right now so he should be fine until tomorrow at least."

She wanted to say no, but she did feel exhausted. She had sat in that room for hours. So she just nodded and walked down the hall. She reached her car and drove to her house in South Park, Colorado.

As she drove, she quietly began to weep. He had been there for about two weeks. They weren't even entirely sure what had happened to him. One day he just started to cough up blood, and when they drove him to the hospital, they told her family that it seemed his organs were slowly shutting down for no definable reason. It was horrifying! Because they had no way of finding the cause, there was little hope for him. She loved that little boy with all her heart! He was so sweet and kind to everyone he met. He would try and talk to all the other kindergarteners in his class to make them all feel happy every day, telling them jokes and sharing his toys. He was such a wonderful kid, and the thought of losing him forever crushed her heart. She wished there was a way, ANY way, to save him from the horrible fate ahead of him!

/

Damien watched the girl as she walked from her car to the small house. He had been watching her for quite some time. He remembered her from that one week he spent in the elementary school. She was very quiet and had a good amount of friends. She never really said or did too much to make herself stand out. But one time as they passed in the hall way after he had been talking to the guidance consoler, she had smiled and said hello to him. Sure she was just being kind as she did to every other person in the school, but she was the only one who ever said anything remotely nice to him, except for Pip but the blonde just annoyed him. So as small as the act had really been, he still remembered Lilith Martin.

A few years later, as he sat bored as usually in the pits of hell, he thought he would see what the other students had grown up to look like. He transported himself to the surface and invisible to the mortal eye, he walked into the town. Most of the people seemed the same to him; stupid, annoying, and ordinary. All the friend groups appeared to stay the same. Even those four boys who had originally picked on him when he first came to the town were still hanging out. Then, he saw her again. She was walking out of a building with a cup of coffee in her hands. He for a moment felt stunned by how much she had grown. Now at age 15, she had begun to develop into a woman and leave her kid look behind. She had curves and beautiful round breast that in his opinion were just the perfect size. Her black hair was out of their pig tails and flowed down to the middle of her back. Her eyes were a deep shade of blue that looked so pure and full of joy. It was plainly obvious she was no longer a little girl.

At that moment, Damien had made up his mind. He wanted her. Not in a kind and gentle way, for the son of the prince of darkness knew no such thing. He was a possessive, dominant teenage boy. No matter what lengths he had to go to he would get what he wanted. He would own her soul and have her forever.

/

**So what do you think. Do I ramble too much? For now, it's because I'm setting up the story. I have big plans to come. Free unicorn to each reviewer (as soon as I find one) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, everyone. Thanks to those who reviewed or are following this story. I know it's only 3 people, but you can't imagine how much this means to me! I'm glad you like it so far. I promised some to update by Monday night and I did keep my promise, but technically its 1:21 am so it's Tuesday morning. But whatever cause I still did it. I know the one review said to make sure Lily doesn't turn into a "Mary Sue" and since I haven't written anything story in ages and haven't written a fanfiction in years, I'm still trying to work on my writing skills again. I apologize if I write anything that bores you. Please let me know your ideas. I'm a total bitch sometimes when it comes to criticism, but I understand the importance of it when it is used to improve writing. So please post any ideas, complaints, or corrections. I try to do my best for you guys!**

**Chapter 2**

Damien followed Lily for almost a year. He needed to study her, learn her weakness to be able to control her. As far as he could see, she wasn't really a bad person. In fact, she was actually very nice to almost everyone. The worst thing he had seen her do was curse continuously while she was with her friends. Since she was such a good person, it would take a lot for her to come to him. He needed to find I way to get her, and then she would never be able to leave him.

The one day Damien was watching her as she was leaving the school. She was with her friends, Wendy and Red. Then she suddenly left the group to stand by a different exit of the school. A small kid with the same dark hair as Lily ran out to give her a hug. She had such a happy expression on her face when she saw him running. She held his hand and told him they were going to visit the park before going home. Damien followed them to the children's park. He observed her from behind a tree as she chased her little brother around while they were playing tag and push him higher and higher on his swing. She was constantly watching the little kid. Not just in a loving way, but also in a very over-protective sister way. Maybe that good heart of her's could work to his advantage after all.

/

A month later he watched Lily get out of her car and walk into her house. He saw that as his moment to strike. He walked up to the outside of the house and used his powers to walk through the wall. She was sitting on her couch, silently weeping for her baby brother.

'_It's time', _he thought to himself, smirking. He stood directly in front of her and made himself visible.

/

Lily tried to scream but the stranger who had just appeared to her out of thin air held his hand firmly over her mouth.

"Be quiet, mortal, if you know what is good for you," he said smirking at her obvious fear.

"What the….who the fuck are you?" She said after his hand freed her mouth.

"I am the son of the Prince of Darkness, here to offer you a deal," he said never once letting his stare leave her eyes, making her shiver in terror.

She looked at the teenager standing before her. He wore all black clothes and had several silver piercings in his ears and one on his left eyebrow. He had messing black hair that was a little longer but short enough so that it didn't hide any of his face. But it was his eyes that made her remember. Small flames seemed to burn inside his black pupils.

"Damien?" she asked, shocked to see her old class mate from so many years ago.

He continued to smirk at her. "I see you still remember me. Then I trust you remember what I am capable of."

She remembered how he had tried to burn down their playground and nearly killed many of the other kids. She had been so scared! After that she either tried to ignore him or if she did see him just wave to try and be on his good side and then walk away as quickly as possible. She didn't want to even guess how many more horrifying powers he had gained over the years.

"What kind of a deal?" she asked in a small voice.

"It's very simple," he said towering over her while she sat down, "I have a way for you to help your little brother."

For one second, she was over-joyed to hear this chance. Then she remembered who she was talking to. This definitely couldn't be simple if the spawn of the devil was involved.

"How would you make that happen?" she asked.

"It wouldn't be very difficult at all," he said, "I would be able to instantly heal him. He would be perfectly fine. All I would need is something from you."

She slowly inched away from him, but she knew she would never be able to run away from him. "What would that be?"

He took a piece of old looking paper from his pocket, "You would be a part of one of the oldest and most well-known deals in history, a deal with the Devil, or in this case, with me."

Although that was what she had guessed he would say, she was still shocked to hear such a thing.

"I'm sure you have heard the rules before," he went on, "It's very simple as I said before, you sign this piece of paper and your problems will be solved. In return, you belong to me."

She felt like she was going to stop breathing, that truth had hit her so fast. She saw these deals in all her books and movies, and it never turned out good for the person who signed.

"What exactly do you want me for?" she asked, again knowing the answer but not wanting to believe it.

Damien sighed, "The more time you spend asking questions, the closer your brother is to dying. If you don't do this, there is no other way to save him. He will definitely die."

She knew that was true. The doctors had told her family they were unsuccessful multiple times at finding him a cure. She knew this was the last chance she had to save Shawn's life.

"What are the rules of this contract?" she said looking away from him, not wanting to see his flaming eyes.

As soon as she said that, he knew he had won her over, "Like I said before, as soon as you sign, your brother becomes instantly healthy. In order for him to stay that way, you have to listen to me and do everything I tell you to."

He leaned in until his mouth was next right to her ear, "and I mean it when I say everything!"

She turned her face to the demon. She found herself inches away from his eyes. It was a horrible idea, but she loved Shawn too much to ignore an opportunity to save him.

"Fine," she told him, "For Shawn, I'll do it."

Damien smiled at her and she could see the hint of a lustful gleam in his eyes. She felt chills go down her spine. That's not what she should be focusing on now though. She'd deal with his "intentions" later.

Damien took out a pen with a short needle on the one end. Without warning he stuck it into her arm and started to draw out a small amount of blood. She cringed at his sudden harshness. After he pulled out the needle, he handed it to her along with the paper.

"Sign at the bottom," He said, "And just to be clear, the moment you disobey me, the deal disappears and your brother starts to die again."

She nodded and slowly signed her name with her own blood. As soon as she was done, he grabbed the paper out of her hands and it disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"There finally," he said smiling enough for her to see his fangs, "You're mine!"

/

**How was it? It took me forever to finally get it done! I hope I have made some people happy and if not, let me know. And I'm still trying to find unicorns to send to my reviewers. Those bastards aren't easy to find! **

**p.s. I know technically (at least if you were in my state of PA) Lily wouldn't be able to drive on her own if she was 16 (which is the age she just turned now since he spied on her for a year). Idk how it works in Colorado, but let's pretend she could skip the 6 months of practice if she needed to. I just got my permit Saturday and I know that the fact of being on the road with other cars is scaring the shit out of me! But anyways now I'm just rambling. See ya'lls later, cupcakes! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, all. This weekend I didn't something Damien would hate, went to a religious youth conference. It was AWESOME! I wrote this chapter and the next one of the 8 hour bus ride to Ohio. I hope its good enough. Not too much action in this chapter, but it is passable. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3 **

Once the deed was declared done, black flames consumed Lily and Damien. When the flames dissolved into a mist of smoke, she was standing in front of a pair of huge metal doors with engravings of skeletons and the devil on it.

"Heaven isn't the only place that has gates," Damien told," It doesn't look as shiny or pretty as their 'Pearly' gates, but these are a lot stronger. Can't have any souls escaping."

Damien pushed the gates open and pulled her into what appeared to be a large elevator with rails on the sides and a window that made up the wall opposite to the doors. He pressed the button that had the Roman numeral for 7 on it. The elevator started to go down. As it went down it began to pick up speed and eventually got to the point where it seemed like they were falling. She had to hold onto the rail so she wouldn't fly into the ceiling, but Damien just stood in the center of the elevator looking straight ahead, not showing any indication that he had trouble staying still despite the rapid pace.

While they descended, Lily could see the different layers of hell out the window. Even with the speed they were going at, it still took at least two minutes to pass each level. It looked pretty much like humans had always thought it did. Each level looked like a hellish red rock cavern and had thousands of spirits. All the tortured souls were clawing at the walls around them, trying to escape. The sight made her shiver. On the 6th level, she saw spirits in lines waiting to talk to dark looking angels who were sitting at desks. Lily assumed they were the ones who judged how cruel the soul's punishment should. As soon as the decided, the soul would be sucked into a portal behind each desk to ensure they wouldn't even have a second to complain or beg for mercy.

The elevator stopped abruptly. She fell to the floor and slowly stood up, getting used to the gravity again.

"Come on," Damien said as he roughly grabbed her arm and pulled her out the door. The 7th level of hell looked kinda like the hall way of an apartment building except she couldn't see the end of it. It may have gone on for miles. He kept pulling her down until they reached the room 713. Instead of pulling out a key, he bit down on the skin of his thumb hard enough to draw a small amount of blood. He placed his thumb where there should have been a key hole and the door opened. Inside it looked like a regular apartment. The walls were pure white with no pictures on them. The furniture and the counter tops in the small kitchen were all either black or blood red. The room was completely clean and barely looked like someone even lived there. He continued to pull her over to the door that lead to his bedroom. Just like the other furniture, his bed had black sheets.

"Sit down," he ordered as he pointed to the edge of the bed. Not wanting to anger him, she did as he said.

"While you're here, you are to refer to me as master. If you dare defy the deal is over and you're brother is dead."

"I want proof he's okay," she told him.

He growled in annoyance. "Fine," he said and waved his hand to create more black flames. Inside the flames she could see an image of her family and Shawn in the hospital she had just left no more than an hour ago. Not only was he awake, but her was bouncing up and down while he sat on his bed. Her mother tried to tell him to not push him. The doctor came in and told her parents he would be able to leave in the morning. They both had tears of joy in their eyes. Then the flames disappeared.

"Satisfied," he asked her.

"How do I know that it was real? You could have easily made that all up!"

"You don't know. But you'll just have to trust me because it was the truth. What purpose would that serve me?"

"You could have killed him anyway so you would have another soul in Hell," she challenged back.

He scoffed, "You really think your precious brother would have gone to hell if he died. By saving him, I actually helped Hell more so now heaven doesn't have another angel."

She than felt slightly ashamed for thinking her brother would even go to Hell.

Damien sat down next to her on the bed, "If the deal never happened, you would have gone to Heaven too in the end. You gave up your own paradise."

She sighed, "Well if Shawn's alive, it's worth it."

Damien looked at her and she saw the lust come back to his eyes. She suddenly wished she hadn't said that.

"I hope it will be, "he said smirking at her,"Why don't we test your part of the deal now?"

**I know it was short and basically all about the scenery, but don't worry because the next chapter should be really good and it's already written out. I just have to type it up and it should be posted tomorrow.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here it is, guys. My very first lemon! I'm so excited to be writing this because I have written tons of stories in my head like this but I never wrote them down. I actually wrote a shorter version of this while I was on my religious retreat. That was a little awkward, because the next day we always get the "purity" talk :P. So here is the improved version of what I wrote this weekend. Enjoy!**

**P.S. i updated this story to change a few lines at the end and correct my spelling errors. so if you looked at this before, just read the ending again. thanks :)**

**Chapter 4**

Lily started to inch away from him on the bed, but she knew it was completely useless. She was in his dominion and there was no escaping. Before she could protest she felt herself be pushed onto her back and her wrists pinned down.

"Don't refuse me," Damien told her, with an intense look in his flaming eyes. She didn't want to meet his gaze so she turned her head to the side, but still gave a small, nervous nod. He gave her his usual arrogant smirk. She laid there silently, trembling as his eyes roamed every inch of her body. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "You have no idea how long I have waited for this."

He moved his lips over her own and pushed them against each other with force. It didn't feel loving, more dominant than anything, but still passionate. She wanted to resist him, but she felt a burning temptation inside her. When the priest at her church would talk about resisting the devil's temptation, she was pretty sure this wasn't the situation he had in mind. Damien ran his tongue over her lips. He lightly bit down on the pink flesh, and she let out a small gasp. Taking advantage of the moment, he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Since she had never done this before, he had no trouble dominating the kiss. He explored every inch of her mouth eagerly.

After a minute of their tongues being tangled together, he pulled away, leaving a small trail of their mixed saliva running down her chin. He still had on that same smirk, but under that she could sense a little genuine happiness. He seemed pleased with how submissive she was being. He started to kiss her neck, gently at first, but then he started to softly bite her flesh. She hissed in pain. He licked the wounds he made, and she moaned as the hurt turned into pleasure. One of his hands left her wrist and went under her shirt to her chest. He massages her right breast while still biting and licking her neck. All the attention was more than she could bare. Her moans started to progress. He suddenly stopped and stood up.

"Get up," he ordered. She forced herself to push herself up and stood in front of him. He was almost a foot taller than her so it felt like he was towering over her.

"Kneel down on the floor," he said, pointing directly in front of him. She nervously obeyed him. When she kneeled down she was eye level to his waist. He slowly unzipped his pants and threw them aside. His underwear soon followed and she saw his hard dick for the first time. She never saw one before, so she gasped when she first saw the size of it.

"Suck," he ordered.

"Wh...what? No fucking way!" she asked, shocked by what he had just ordered her to do. That sounded completely disgusting!

He grabbed her chin harshly so she couldn't turn away and looked straight into her eyes, "I said you had to do every I told you to do and you agreed to do so. I own you now, and you have a duty to follow my orders. Understood?"

Tears starting pouring out of her eyes, "Yes," she said

"Yes what?"

Her face turned a light red color from her shame, "Yes, master," she said hesitantly.

He smiled an evil looking smile wide enough for her to just barely see his fangs. He released her chin and stood up straight again.

"Well?" he said waiting.

She looked at his cock again, still feeling intimidated by the size of it. Closing her eyes, she started to lean in more and opened up her mouth around the tip. It felt weird to her, but at the same time she felt almost a primitive instinct hit her. She slowly moved her mouth down his length, getting used to the size. She heard him let out a small moan, and she suddenly felt a small sense of joy knowing that what she was doing pleased him. She continued to take more and more of him in slowly until she almost gagged. When she felt the gagging, she started to pull back a little. Damien growled and roughly grabbed her hair and started thrusting himself into her mouth. She felt like she was started to choke and wanted to pull away, but Damien kept a tight grip on her hair. She had no choice but to sit there and take the abuse. When she got used to it, she started to move her tongue around his cock while he continued thrusting. His moans were increases and then he completely shoved in his whole length and held himself there. She felt a hot liquid be released into the back of her throat. When he was done he pulled out and held a hand over her mouth.

"Don't you dare fucking spit that out. I want to see you swallow every last drop!" he told her. More tears welded up in her eyes and she swallowed his load. It tasted bitter and salty, and she hated it. He smiled, satisfied

He grabbed her arm and threw her back onto the bed. It didn't take long until he was back on top of her once again pinned down her wrist with his hands. She looked down and saw that he was already hard again. He was nowhere close to being done. He used his knees to pry open her legs. She felt herself already wanting to cry.

"Please don't," she begged him, "I don't think I'm ready for this."

He licked off the tears that fell from her eyes, "I don't care," he said and rammed his full length into her.

She nearly screamed from the pain! She hadn't even had any time to adjust to him. She felt herself being ripped open. A warm liquid started to seep out of her and she realized it was her own blood. Again not letting her adjust, he started to thrust in and out of her abused cunt at a rapid speed. Every swift movement inward, she felt the bed moved back from the force. It hurt her so much, but once again, damn primitive instinct wanted her to be a whore and she started moan. The abuse turned into sick, twisted pleasure that she couldn't get enough of, but she couldn't give in.

"Please...just stop it!," she begged him, feeling her tears poar out of her eyes lie a constant waterfall.

He smirked at her, "Don't act like you don't like this. You can hide your pleasure it all you want, but you know you're enjoying this too."

She wanted to yell at him again to stop, but everytime she opened her mouth, and aroused moan would slip out.

"Say my name," he ordered, looking at her with authority, but she could catch a hint of begging in his eyes, wanting her to say she wanted him even if it was just a lie.

She tried to force her mouth shut, incase it would slip out without her consent. He was angred by this and started twisted back her wrist that he had a hold of, adding a painful pressure.

"D-damien", She cried out against her will. Once the pain on her wrist slowly died down, she started calling out his name for real, unable to hold it back. He seemed very happy by her losing battle to contain her emotions. He continued trusting into her ripped hole and started sucking and biting her neck again, letting her feel his perfectly sharpened fangs move along her senstive skin.

She didn't want the abuse at all. She wanted him to just pull out of her and let her go home. But her hidden instincts were saying other things, and unfortunately for her, instincts were winning.

He started go into he even harder, going deeper and deeper with each powerful push. She moaned his name loudly, feeling every inch of his cock push in.

Then she felt a weird sensation and her muscles tightened up. The most amazing feeling followed. She realized it was herself cumming for him! He seemed to approve of her reaction, because not long after, he held himself all the way just as he had before, and released himself into her. She cringed at the feeling of the warm liquid flowing through her. When he was done he held himself there for a few more seconds, savoring the moment, and then pulled out.

She felt completely disgusted with what she had just done. She was to be as far away from her 'master' as possible. But he had other plans. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He kissed her cheek and fell asleep a few seconds later, leaving her trapped in his tight grip for the rest of the night.

**I had such an awesome time writing this and I hope you liked it too! Please review**

**P.S. i like the lines i added! I'm such a messed up perv :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**ATTENTION: BEFORE YOU READ THIS CHAPTER, IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE ENDING OF CHAPTER FOUR IN THE PAST WEEK OR SO, PLEASE READ IT AGAIN BECAUSE I DID CHANGE IT DUE TO IT MESSING UP THE PLOT. IT DOES MAKE A DIFFERENCE (KINDA).**

**Hello, everyone! Sorry it has taken me so long to update, but I've been between my summer college class and work for the past few weeks and it is exhausting! And whenever I did have a chance to write this, I got writer's block. I have ideas for where I want to go with this story, but I had trouble figuring out how to get there. Also, I have rediscovered my obsession with a certain blond bomber from the show naruto and that's been in my head 24/7. (I've also been distartced cause I am going to write my first yaoi one-shot between Deidara, who is the love of my life, and his incredibly hot partner Sasori). Thank you to ****Kurono-Angel for pointing out that she should have fought back more in the last chapter, because I was thinking the same thing and I wasn't sure. I did have this who idea behind Damien being able to control her because she's a Christian and demons having power over temptation, but then I may have been obligated to use it in the future and I couldn't think of how I would do that. This chapter is super long cause I couldn't find a good breaking point in it so I just kept going. Hopefully the next one should be up soon (at least by the end of this week if not sooner). So please enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

When Damien woke up the next morning, Lily was still sound asleep. There was no sunlight in Hell so it was tough to tell when it was morning. Damien knew when to get up because he'd lived there his whole life, but it would take a while for Lily to get used to it. Plus she was probably excited from last night's activities.

He tried to get out of bed as slowly as possible, trying not to make the mattress move too much. He went out into the kitchen to get some breakfast. As he pouring his cereal he heard a knock at the door.

"Damien, open up. It's me," he heard the voice of his father say from the other side of the door.

Damien sighed at walked over to unlock the door. He stepped outside into the hallway where his father was waiting so their voices wouldn't wake Lily up.

"What do you want," he asked his father.

His father held out a piece of paper. Damien recognized it as the contract between him and Lily.

"What is the meaning of this," Satan asked, not sounding too pleased with his son.

"What do you mean? It's just a traditional contract between us and the humans."

"I know what it is, but what the hell are you doing making an agreement with that girl? We haven't created any contracts with humans in over 200 years!"

Damien sighed again, "I made a deal with her in order to help her save her younger brother's life and in return she came here with me. We're demons aren't we? We're supposed to do evil shit like this!"

Satan started to look angrier, "You had no right to take away her freedom like that. Plus, she was one of God's people. What is he starts complaining about you taking her away from him? Our agreement between our kingdoms is fragile as it is!"

Damien hated when his dad was like this. It always made him look like he was going soft, and is a horrible image for the Prince of Hell to have.

"He's not going to help her because she automatically rejected her loyalty to him when she came to me. Also...I've sort of become interested in her. I've been watching her for quiet sometime."

Satan's features started to soften when he heard his son say that, "If you had feelings for her than why would you force her to come here like she is a slave?"

"I never said I had any feeling for her, but she does intrigue me, and this was the only way to make her come with me, "Damien admitted," How else you suppose I get her to stay here?"

"How about you actually try being nice to her? You can keep her as a slave and she can live in fear for the rest of her immortal life, or you can try to be nice and just maybe, she'll find the good in you."

Damien scoffed at this. The good in him, the son of the devil? That's a laugh!

"Ya well thanks for the advice dad, but I have to go eat my breakfast," he said walking back into his apartment.

"Just remember what I said. And don't do anything that could start a war between us and heaven. I don't think Earth would be able to take that right now, and we don't want them completely destroyed yet, "his dad said before walking off to the elevator.

Damien rolled his eyes and locked the door. His dad was such a pussy sometimes. It's stupid Saddam's fault for making him act so weak. Still, he did have a point though. He did like Lily, but not like he was in love. He just wanted her. He wanted to control her, but most of all, he wanted her willingness to be controlled. If he was much nicer to her, maybe she would be happier and want to stay here with him.

He went back to the kitchen and finished pouring the cereal. As he was grabbing the milk out of the refrigerator he heard the sound of the bed room doorknob turning. Lily stepped out into the room. She looked a messed. Her hair was completely tangled up and she looked like she was having a hard time standing up.

'Try being nice to her,' Damien reminded himself.

"Good morning," he said smiling at her.

She looked confused by his strange change in mood. He quickly grabbed another cereal bowl from the cabinet and motioned for her to sit down. She slowly tried to walk to the table, but he could tell it was painful for her to have to be moving. He walked over to the table a pulled out a chair for her. She gave him skeptical look, but accepted a sat down. He went back to pour in her cereal.

"Could I please have mine without milk," she said in such a small voice that he almost didn't hear her. It sounded like a mix between she's still scared and her throat hurt from screaming.

He smiled at her, trying to break the barriers, "Sure."

He grabbed the two bowls and sat down," Why didn't you want milk. Are you lactose intolerant?" Weak try to start a conversation.

"No," she said, "I just think milk taste fucking nasty with fruit loops."

He smirked at her comment. It seemed his plan was working a little, beause if she had still been completely scared, she wouldn't have said anything at all like the other times. "I don't see the problem with it."

"I'm not too much of a breakfast person anyways," she said, pushing the bowl away.

"Well, if you don't eat that you can just starve to death," Stop it, Damien! Try to be nice.

She looked startled by his sudden return to his old character and hesitantly grabbed her spoon and started eating the dry, fruit-flavored circles. After they were done Damien grabbed the two bowls and put them in the sink. Lily still looked like she was hurting.

"Do you want to take a bath?" he asked her, figuring it might soothe her muscles.

She thought for a moment and then nodded her head. She got up to walk over to the bathroom, but winced from the pain her legs felt. Damien walked over and grabbed her for support. She started to try and get away from him, but he just rolled his eyes and held onto her.

"If I don't help you, you're going to fall and break open your head on the bathroom tile"

She stopped fidgeting and let her "master" help her to the bathroom. She thought he was going to leave after that, but he closed the door behind them. She started trying to get away from him again.

"I'm not going to rape you again. I'm just going to help you with your bath. I could use one too."

She stared at him in fear, not wanting him to get in that tub with her.

He sighed, "Is it really that bad? Look, I promise I won't force you to do anything sexually for now because you are in no shape for that. Plus it's not like I could do anything worse to you right now that hasn't already happened."

She looked away from him, but figuring he was right and he sounded like he was telling the truth when he said he wouldn't harm her. He started to take off his clothes and then when that was done he took off her's. She wanted to protest, but she was in a lot of pain right now and didn't have it in her to push him away. Once their clothes were both discarded on the floor he walked over the bathtub and turned on the water so it was warm to help her muscles. Once it filled half way, he grabbed her hand and helped her sit down in the water. It actually did feel very relaxing to her. He climbed in and sat behind her. It seemed weird and she started to get the feeling that she didn't want to be anywhere near the demon again.

He grabbed a soapy towel and started to rub it gently against her back. No matter how much she hated him, it still felt so good. And for him, even though they weren't doing anything extremely sexually right now, he still felt strangely satisfied with making her feel relaxed. The muscle in her back started to loosen up and he moved to her sore wrist that he had particularly hurt after twisting them so hard the night before. When it was time to wash her chest, it did it gently, but moved away quickly because he didn't want to scare her off. He did smirk though when he thought he may have heard a small whimper of regret when he ignored that area. He moved down to her lower region and rubbed her bruised inner thighs. She started to feel nervous again, but he just stayed at the thighs, avoiding the area he knew she was dreading he would touch again. He grabbed a cup and started pouring water on her long, messy hair. The soap and the conditioner took away all the knots and it started to look as perfect as always again.

Maybe now that she was a little less tense, it would be a good time to test the possibility of her acceptance. He finished pouring the water on her head and handed the towel to her. She gave him a confused look and he smirked.

"I did such a good job and now you're not going to help me?"

She scoffed," You weren't the one who was in pain."

"Ya, but I think it would be pretty rude to not help me out when I've been so helpful this morning. I still have my promise that I won't harm you in anyway."

Well she did feel a lot better now that he had massaged her skin like that and if he didn't do anything, it probably wouldn't hurt. She grabbed the towel out of his hand and turned around to face him. She started.

This was the first time she had really gotten a chance to look at him not being in utter fear of his flaming stare, and to be honest, he was kind of beautiful. His body was toned well and his shaggy black hair looked so soft. He looked nothing like what she had heard demons looked like her whole life. No red skin or claws, just smooth, flawless skin and dark, alluring eyes.

"Hello?" he said, amused by the way she had been silently staring at him for the past minute.

She snapped at it and started massaging his shoulders with the towel. She was blushing bright red from embarrassment that she had let him almost get to her.

He started to stare at her too. Her dark hair looked shiny with the water running through it and her pale skin glistened like it was covered in little diamonds. He couldn't stand it anymore. He wrapped his hand around the back of her neck and pulled her into a passionate kiss. She pushed away.

"You promised you were going to do anything," she said, upset and almost losing all the feelings she had just felt for him.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he said with pleading eyes, "Just please let me have this."

He started kissing her again. He saw her as beautiful now, not just sexy and controllable. He felt like she had somehow affected him differently, even though she herself had not done anything. Maybe he was lying to himself about his feeling. Maybe he did really care.

**Yup I totally wrote a sexy bathtub scene :P**

**As for the breakfast thing, I just wrote that because I myself rarely ever eat breakfast and the only cereal I like is fruit loops. I just seems like milk would taste horrible, but that was just random stuff to add to create an almost normal atmosphere, before Damien ruined it again.**

**Again, idk if she was too willing, but unlike the last chapter mess-up, she's still resistant, but in the last chapter she was completely willing. I enjoyed writing this and I hope you enjoyed reading. Please let me know if I should fix anything that seems like it doesn't work with the plot or previous character traits.**

**I also rewrote the last 2 lines after posting this cause they weren't worded correctly**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, everyone! I know I said it would be done by the end of last week, but every time I got to write anything, it would be 1:30 in the morning and by that point I didn't feel like trying to write. I kinda feel like I'm failing with this story. Around chapter 3, I considered just making this a very long one-shot, but now it's too late and I might as well try to finish it. Don't get me wrong, I have ideas for this, but as I said before, I just don't know how to get to that point. If anyone here has any ideas that could help me, I would love to hear them. I would definitely give you credit too, so don't think I'd just steal the ideas and say I did it :P**

**Anyways, let's begin...**

Lily was shocked by Damien's passionate kiss and tried weakly to push him off of her. Surprisingly, he backed away. He looked regretful for some reason and got out of the tub.

"I have work to do. Don't go anywhere," he said as he dried himself off with a towel. He left her alone in the bathroom, confused about what had just happened between to two of them.

By the time she had dried off and gotten dressed, Damien had already left. All these weird mood changes were really starting to annoy her. She wanted to help her brother, but she hated being trapped in the apartment being forced to wait for her so called "master" to return. She looked for any escape routes. There were no windows in the apartment since they were underground. The only door that would let her exit the room was the door she had entered through the night before. Like the outside, the door knob had a blood-accepting lock. She tried it out, which wasn't easy to do, because her teeth weren't as sharp as Damien for skin-cutting, but the door rejected her anyways.

"What the fuck am I supposed to do?" She asked, pissed off at the situation. She sighed and fell back onto the couch. She was out of ideas, so she decided to do what she always did when she felt helpless, she prayed.

She kneeled down and started chanting, "Mother Mary, full of grace, the lord is with..."

Seconds after the prayer began she felt her hands heat up and they burst into flames. She started screaming in agony!

"Holy shit," she heard a voice say from over in the doorway. The unknown stranger quickly ran to the kitchen and grabbed a bucket of water. He ran over to her and dumped the water on her burning hands. It was out in less than a second.

She sighed, completely relieved that she had not just burned to death. Her hands still stung a little, but surprisingly enough there were not scars or marks other than a light red glow. She looked up to see the face of her savoir and was completely shocked to see one of her good friends, Kenny Mccormick, standing above her.

"Your hands shouldn't be injured because that type of fire is made purely for torture and not scars. It's mostly for the people who are trapped here in Hell when they start praying for mercy, but the fire can't tell the difference between someone who was damned here and someone who isn't supposed to be tortured," He explained to her, setting the empty bucket back down on the kitchen counter.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked him. He just smiled and offered a hand to help her off the ground. She accepted it and sat down on the couch, but didn't take her eyes off her surprise visitor. Kenny had been one of her best guy friends back in South Park. Mostly because her best friend Wendy was dating his best friend Stan. He had long ago stopped wearing his hood to cover his face. He complained that the sweat from wearing it up had started to make him break out, being a teenager and all. Most people were surprised to find out that he had shaggy blonde hair, especially all the girls who thought he was to die for. Lily didn't see him that way though since he was more like a second brother to her.

He sat down on the couch next to her, "I died again."

"What the fuck do you mean again?" she asked, now even more confused.

He just laughed, "I've been dying almost every day my whole life and then waking up in my bed the next morning like nothing happened. It's a real pain in the ass! No one even remembers that I die."

"Ummm that's kinda weird," Lily said, a little disturbed by what here friend had told her, "So you just die, stay in Hell for a little while, and then go back."

"Basically," He said

"I see," She said not sure how else she should respond," So how did you die exactly?"

"Run over by a truck."

"Oh...that must have been painful..."

"It's the worst, "he said, laughing again, "but then it goes away and all I'm left with is a terrible memory."

She just nodded," Well what are you doing in this room. How did you even find me?"

"Damien asked me to keep an eye on you until I get sent back up. That should be in less than an hour. He wanted to make sure no one would come to hurt you."

She snorted, "That's a laugh! After all the shit he's already put me through!"

He looked at her, worried, "What did he do to you?"

She felt embarrassed and then looked away from him, not wanting him to see her face. There was no way she could tell him.

He sighed, guessing what had happened for himself, "Look, I know Damien is a bit of an asshole sometimes. He just doesn't have any real friends. I'm basically the only person he talks to besides his father. He doesn't know how to communicate with others well. You saw how he was when we were little. He's not as bad as he was then, but it's still pretty bad. He just needs help."

She looked at him, disbelieving, "And I'm supposed to just forgive him and accept that he has issues?"

"Well no, not exactly. Just try and talk to him or something. Let him know how you feel. I can try and help a little, but you're the one who signed that deal. You got to deal with this forever. It's going to suck if you just stayed scared of him the entire time."

She took this into consideration, "Whatever, I'll try and be reasonable with him, but I highly doubt he'd give a damn."

Kenny smiled at her, "Well, it's a start at least. I got to get going soon so I better get up to the gates. Good luck."

He started to leave, but she grabbed onto his sleeve, "One more question, how's my family doing?"

He turned back around, "They have assumed you have been ran away. Damien left a note from you saying stuff about not being happy and wanting to find a better life somewhere else. It's only been less than a day so I don't know exactly what they are doing, but they'll probably be looking for you."

She sighed, "Okay. Could you please look after them and make sure they're okay?"

He nodded and headed out the door, leaving her alone.

Damien sat behind a desk in his own office. It seemed strange to think of Hell being a business, but that basically what it was. They had computers and record of all the people sent to Hell, what they did in their life, and how extreme their punishment should be. Most of the time they had other demons in charge of summoning people along with his father, but Damien overviewed everything to make sure there were no mistakes.

Suddenly the door opened up and Kenny stepped inside. Damien smiled at him. Kenny was one of the few people he felt he could trust. There were no other teens in Hell and Kenny was happy to be friends with someone who knew the truth about him dying and didn't forget about it the next morning.

"How is going?" he asked the blonde teen, "You don't have to leave yet?"

Kenny sat in the chair across from him, "No, I have a few minutes to spare. I wanted to ask you what exactly you plan to do about Lily. You know that the more of an ass you are, the more she will hate you."

Damien sighed in frustration, "First my dad and now you. I know that I should be nicer and I'm going to try. But I don't exactly know what to do. I've never been with another girl before. No one has ever wanted to be with me."

Kenny smiled, "Well as you know I am quite the lady's man," Damien rolled his eyes, "and I might be able to help you plan something."

Damien almost accepted but then tried to remember who he was, "I don't need any help from you! I'm the son of Satan for fuck sake! I don't care what anyone else says I should do!"

Kenny's cocky smiled quickly turned into an annoyed frown, "Whatever. Just don't come crying to me when she tries to kill herself because you drove her to a point of desperation. I have to get going."

With that he stormed out the door, leaving Damien confused and trying to decide between his pride as a demon and his new feelings for Lily.

**Ya, I kinda borrowed the prayer idea from Suki-Itami's story, Damien's Unwilling Bride. I couldn't help it! It's a good idea. It isn't exactly a Damien story (it's for the pairing Creek), but I would definitely recommend it to any south park yaoi fan or fan of Damien (who must like a yaoi Damien)**

**I hope this chapter wasn't too much of a fail. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

Hello, all! I have been wanting to write this for almost two weeks but I am always do busy. Band camp and all. I knew I had to send this out before school starts, which for me is tomorrow. To all those going to back school whether it be high school or college, I wish you the best of luck. I wrote this on my iPod which takes a whole to do. I hope to is acceptable. Please review once you finish reading it. Enjoy :)

•••••••••••

After his chat with Kenny, Damien had spent the next two hours in his office think about his next move with Lily. After giving up his brainstorming when he saw it was nearly dinner time, he went down to his apartment to see what the said trouble was doing. He unlocked the apartment with his blood like before, which after doing for about sixteen years left no pain. Inside he saw Lily fast asleep on the couch. The tv was left on some generic sitcom show. One of the many perks of living in the better part of Hell was the thousands of channels. Every stations from every country was available. Though it's still strange that even with all the options, he still could never find anything good on.

He walked over to Lily and gentle shook her to wake her up. She slowly opened her eyes and look pleasant for a second, but when she saw Damien standing by her she looked angry. He sighed and sat down next to her on the couch. He supposed he should try to act normal to her again.

"So...," he started to say," How was your day?"

She looked at him in disbelief,"We're going to try this again? Acting like everything is normal?"

"well considering this is what the rest of eternity will be like, it is kinda normal I suppose," he told her.

She turned her head away from him looking at the wall,"it was fine. How was yours?" she asked grudgingly trying to remember that Kenny had told her to play nice to him.

He smiled at her attempt, but this sort of felt like a repeat of this morning's talk. If all their talks would go this way, eternity was going to be super awkward. Time for a better approach.

"Come with me," he said holding out his hand to help her off the couch.

She didn't take the offered hand, but still stood up,"Where?"

He didn't say anything. He just grabbed her hand and led out the door and to the elevator. Unlike the last time when he had led her down to the apartment, he was a little more gentle and wasn't pulling so hard that her arm would come out of it's socket like the last time. The elevator started to move down at an alarming speed. Damien put his arm over her shoulders. Ordinarily she would have pushed away, but she didn't want to fly up to the ceiling again so she reluctantly let Damien keep his grip on her.

The elevator stopped and opened up to one of the empty areas of Hell. It may have an insanely large populations but since the area covered the entire unground of the world, there were a couple same places with no souls inhabiting them. Damien had arrived at the conclusion that he should take her out somewhere since she had been stuck in the apartment all day, but he wanted to take her somewhere that she wouldn't be frightened by any unholy demons. This perticular space was visually extraordinary. He hoped it would impress her. And it did. Lily was amazed to see something so beautiful in Hell. In front of her was a valley of blood red rocks with a rivers of bright lava slowly flowing at the bottom point. Along the sides of the river were flowers that were a variety of dark color themes. Obviously they weren't the flowers you would find on earth because there was not source of water or sun to feed them. The scene was dark and had a sense of evil to it, that's for sure. But Lily could tell that it had a haunting beauty to it. Almost in the same was Damien was. Powerful and horrifying, but a certain elegance and alluring. She tried to shake that thought out of her head.

She turned around and she saw that Damien had laid out a picnic for them. At first she was going to question where the stuff came from, but then she remembered his ability to make things appear out of nowhere.

"what are you doing?" she asked him.

He sighed for what seemed like the fiftieth time that day,"I'm trying to make a civil connection."

She raised an eyebrow, "Was this Kenny's idea?"

"In a way," he admitted," Why? What did he tell you?"

She sat down next to him on the blanket he had spread out,"he said I should try to be nicer to you, and I should try talking to you."

He nodded his head," he said the same to me. I was thinking about his advice for awhile. Maybe we should listen to it."

She continued to glare at him,"Why should I have any reason to act civil towards you. You have done nothing but hurt me since you came into my life."

He started to look very guilty and realized for the first time what an asshole he had been to her. He was used to getting everything he wanted and when he knew he wanted her, he became very selfish and never considered her own needs.

He moved closer to her so that he was sitting directly across from her," I'm very sorry for everything I have done to you," he said, truly meaning it. I'm sorry about making you come here. I just really missed you from when we were in elementary school. I remembered that you were one of the few people who was nice to me and I sort of came to take a liking to you after that."

Her features softened a little. Damien looked so vulnerable and innocent right now. He wasn't being anything like his usual arrogant self, and the confession truly touched her He really seemed to mean what he was saying to her. He looked so alone right now.

Then she did something she never would have done in a million years a few minutes reached out and grabbed his hand to comfort him. He jumped a little from the shock but soon eased up and smiled. That was the first time in his life some one had done something like that to him. It was alien, but very nice.

"I forgive you," she said. It's hard to explain it, but seeing him not as monster for the first time made her see a whole different side of him. She didn't hate him any more. At least not in the same fury she had held against him just a little while ago.

She let go of his hand and opened up the basket he had summoned. Inside was peanut butter sandwiches, baby carrots, and sugar cookies. That was exactly what she had for lunch everyday during school.

"So you've been keeping track of me, huh?" she asked him, not As disturbed as she probably should have been with the fact that he had been watching her. She took out a sandwich while she waiting or him to answer.

He did something weird. He actually blushed. He was officially not acting like the mighty anti-Christ at all right now!

"Possible," he said, grabbing his sandwich,"I think you are fascinating."

She also started to blush. He may have been stalking her, but she was almost flattered he had taken such an interest in someone like her. She was allowing her better judgement to be blind so she try accepting him.

"How long had you been following me?" she asked.

He finished chewing his bite of the sandwich,"About a year."

That was quite a long time,"Why me?"

He hesitated for a second and then answered," Like I said before, you were one of the few people who wasn't completely mean to me. I think you are very pretty and I thought if I could get you to accept me,even just a little, then maybe I wouldn't be so alone. I've never had any friends besides Kenny. There's no one else down here I could possible even have a relationship with."

"Does that mean last night was also your first time?"

He nodded, "I had never even kissed a girl before," he said, slightly ashamed at his lack of experience, but he knew he should try and be honest.

She smiled, happy he was letting some of his cold barriers down and telling her the truth,"There's nothing to be upset about. I never kissed anyone either. For what it is worth, you seemed very talented."

He smiled and picked up one of the cookies. He broke it in half and passed one of the pieces to her,"Thank you."

She felt very content with this. Maybe it could work out.

•••••

Sorry if it is short. I tried my best with it. REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

In the effort to make the two main characters become more connected, I decided they should bond over a show. But what show to choose. Right now, I am in the middle of rewatching one of my favorite shows and I am OBSESSED with it! I love it so much! But I am very very very very very very very very very very sorry to all my viewers who do not watch death note. Yes, death note. That anime show with the death god wanna-be and incredible cute and quirky detective. If you do not watch it, bare with me. If you hate this, you may skip to the end. It isn't very important. If you do like Death Note, it won't explain anything more, but you may not hate me as much. And if you do not watch it, YOU SHOULD! It is seriously the best shit ever! Onto the chapter...

Disclaimer: as said before, I do not own south park and now I also do not own death note. If I did, I would try and convince L and BB (cause BB is an aggressive top!) to become a couple along with Mello and Near :P

•••••••••••••••••

The picnic was a big step forward to the two of them seeing eye to eye. They finished the remainder of their food and went back up to the apartment. This time instead of falling to the ceiling, her body was trying to pull her down to the floor since it was traveling upward. Damien, who was used to traveling on the elevator in both directions, grabbed onto her shoulders again and that seemed to help her reject the gravitational pull. She didn't mind when he helped her this time like she had before. In fact, he could have sworn he felt her come a little bit closer to him too! He felt a surge of happiness bubble inside him. It was a wonderful feeling he hoped she would make him feel again soon.

The elevator stopped on the 7th level. He let go of her, wanting her to have the comfort of personal space, something she didn't have the last two times she went down that same hallway. She followed right behind him. They both entered the apartment once the door accepted his blood sample and sat down on the couch. He picked up the remote and handed it to her,"what would you like to watch?" he asked.

She shrugged and accepted to remote,"Whatever's good, I guess."

She skimmed through the thousands of channels at lightening speed. After going through many of the boring, uninteresting shows, she stopped at some sort of cartoon show and she smiled.

"I love this show!" she exclaimed,"It's the first episode too. Do you want to see it?"

"What the hell is it?" he asked.

"It's an anime show called Death Note," she explained,"It's about this guy who finds a notebook that kills people of you write their name in it. I don't want to give anything big away, but it is very good!"

"I don't really watch cartoon shows though."

That seemed to really bother her because he saw her instantly scowl,"Anime is NOT cartoons! It's much better than that! It is a highly artistic Japanese style of animation." she said, giving him a look that said 'if you try to say any different, I will slit your throat'. Nervously, he avoided her angry fangirl look.

"fine I'll watch it."

She beamed of happiness and turned her attention to the show, which was just starting.

The episode lasted about 20 minutes. When it was over, she turned back to him eagerly," what did you think?" she asked.

"It was very interesting," he admitted,"I didn't expect him to suddenly proclaim that he wanted to become a god at the end. I thought he was just going to be some pussy who tries to be a super hero and save people or some dumb shit like that. It's rare for a main character to be like that."

She nodded," that's what i thought too when I first saw it. But in his mind, he does think he's saving people. That is he rids the world of bad people the world will be a better place."

"he won't," Damien said,"he's delusional and the world could never be saved in such a fucked up way. Trust me, I of all people should know that."

"I guess so," she said,"can you relate to this at all?"

"what do you mean?" he said, raising his left eyebrow.

"well you're kind of what Light wants to be, a god who punishes criminals."

He laughed out loud at that,"I would never call myself a god. And I certainly don't want to save the world from bad guys. I make a living off of them. In my opinion, no one in your world would be spared from his standards for execution except for a couple people. Just about every person on the planet has disobeyed at least one of the ten commandments. 90% of those people should be here, but God is way too forgiving. Plus, he is trying to give us less power by starching the rules to help his population grow."

"Well I am glad you don't identify with Light, cause I think he is kind of an asshole," she said smiling.

He smirked,"I agree."

Apparently the show was part of a marathon that night do they agreed to watch as may as possible. The intellectual level of the show was fun to watch and quite unique. The Death God, Ryuk, amused him because he was sort of like the some of the other demons who were in charge of hell. Except they didn't look like clowns.

They had gotten to the tenth episode an at that point, he was hooked on the show. But he looked at his the clock and saw it was nearly one in the morning. He had work to complete the next day.

"we should get to bed," he said.

She looked at the same clock and nodded in agreement, following him to the bedroom. He went to the dresser and picked out a small tee shirt and pair of shorts for her. He handed them to her.

"Since you didn't get to change into any pajamas last night," he said, avoiding eye contact out of guilt.

She gave him a small smile, trying to show she had given him some forgiveness for the previous night and accepted the clothes. He went into the bathroom to change and give her some privacy. Even though he had already seen her naked before, he wanted her to feel comfortable. It was all about gaining some trust with her and that would only happen slowly. So far, the plan was going awesome. Apparently Kenny did actually have good ideas.

He walked back into the room once he finished and saw her sitting upright on the bed with her feet under the covers.

"Are you okay with us being in the same bed?" he asked concerned.

She nodded,"you're trying your hardest to make me feel comfortable. The least I could do is meet you half way."

He smirked, very please with how she was doing with all of this. He got under the covers and laid down.

She laid down too, her back facing him since she preferred to sleep on her right side. She felt an arm slide around her waist and pull her closer to him.

"Is this acceptable?" he asked.

She knew he would have accepted a no if she truly meant it, but it felt kind of nice.

"It is," she said smiling.

The two fell asleep completely content and relaxed in each other's embrace.

•••••••••

So ya that was my sucky chapter. Does it make you want to see Death Note. I swear it is a good show!

Please review 3


	9. Chapter 9

Well i'm still here! Ya i know it has ben awhile. i don't know if anyone still gives a damn about this story but i'm still going to finish it. I may make a oneshot version of the first 4 chapters with a different oc, but i will definitly finish this first! please continue to read and support.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Lily's head was swirling with so many different thoughts. She honestly had no idea how she was supposed to feel now. Her attraction to Damien was growing the more he became a person to her and less of a demon. Maybe she had Stockholm syndrome or something. But she felt like it was possibly more than that. He was acting nice to her so it wasn't like she was attracted to a captor anymore. It wasn't really the same as falling for someone who held you prisoner. She had to admit he was extremely good looking with his shaggy black hair, lean body, and flaming, sexy eyes. You could blame her for being attracted to him for that reason. Apparently in a teen girl's mind, sexy equals excusable of rape. The fact that he was being nice now helped too. Whatever his intentions were, he did save her brother's life. Maybe she did owe a friendly gesture or two when he attempted to make amends with what he had done to her.

Damien was dragging her to the elevator, not explaining why. When the contraption started going upward rapidly she held her balance carefully. She was fine until it stopped at the top abruptly and she fell to the floor. Damien chuckled an held out a hand to help her up, which she accepted.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

He just smiled,"You'll see very soon."

The doors opened to a bright light and she realized they were on the surface again. She hadn't seen the sun in a while. It was a drastic change from constant darkness. Thankfully her eyes too pity on her and relaxed quickly so she could see clearly again. When she saw the white snow lacing the ground she instantly knew where they were.

"Why are you taking me back to South Park?" she asked him.

He grabbed her hand an led her out the elevator doors,"We are still bound together. I'm not letting you go or anything like that. However, that doesn't mean you can't check up in your family."

She instantly smiled and almost started to jump up and down,"We're going to see my family?"

"Don't get too excited. They won't be able to see you," he warned her,"It wouldn't be good if they knew what really happened to you. But I thought you might like the chance to just observe them."

She nodded,"I suppose they still think I ran away."

He led her towards the house he grew up in. They two invisible figures peaked into the living room window. Inside they saw her mother sitting on the couch, talking on the phone.

"I see," the faintly heard her mom say,"We'll I'm sorry to bother you. Let me know if you see her. Thanks."

She hung up the phone and sighed.

"Where did you go?" She asked the daughter she thought was miles away and not standing right out the window three feet away from her.

Lily backed away from the window,"I'm sorry, mom,"she whispered though she knew her mom wouldn't hear her.

Damien looked concerned,"Are you okay?" He asked.

She nodded to him,"Ya I just feel bad. Maybe I'll have to write another letter or something. One actually from me and not forged."

He agreed. They were able to leave the house, seeing as they knew no one else was home at that time, to the see the rest of the town. On the way there, a little boy ran past them, giggling as another boy chased them.

"Shawn," Lily gasped. She was amazed that her brother really was better. Looks like Damien really did keep his promise.

"He looks surprisingly happy,"Damien pointed out.

She shook her head,"He's little. Even if he was told I ran away he would probably not think much of it since it has been so little time. I have left for a few days before to visit friends' houses. He must think it is like that and I will be home soon."

"False hope," Damien commented.

"But if it saved him, it was worth it!" Lily said. She smiled but some tears started to roll down her eyes.

Damien was worried.

"Are you still scared down there? I know it's nothing compared to home, but I'm trying to make it better."

"That's not it," she said as she brushed away her few tears,"I was just so sad when he was ill. He meant the world to me. He was such a good kid and he looked up to me. It tore me apart. I don't sleep or eat while he was in the hospital. I was willing to do anything to help the pain stop for him. I know I will never see them again but if my life is the price to save his, I am glad we made the deal."

She walked by her brother and kissed her brother's cheek. He couldn't feel her, but she could feel him.

"We don't need to stay. Let's go,"she told Damien ad started walking back the way he came. He followed behind her, feeling upset and incredibly guilty for more reasons than Lily knew.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

What horrible secret is Damien hiding?

PLEASE REVIEW


	10. Chapter 10

Hello guys. I am still here! I don't know how many people here still care about this story. I don't get too many reviews. Regardless I'm still going to finish this no matter what. This chapter is my Christmas present to all of you. So Happy Holidays everyone! : )

••••••••••••••••

Damien's guilty feeling hadn't left him even after they had returned back to Hell. He hated feeling guilty. He hated feeling anything at all actually. Before Lily, the only emotion he ever felt was anger. It was simple that way. He never had anything to care about before. Lily had changed that. But the truth was the more she cared about him, the worse he began to feel on the inside.

He was sitting in his dark office looking over the death records, but found it impossible to concentrate on his work. He would read a sentence three times and still not be able to process what it meant. The door to his office opened up without warning and in stepped a blonde teenager wearing an orange parka.

"How's it going, Damien?" Kenny said, almost a bit too cheerfully for someone who was currently in Hell.

Damien sighed, "What are you doing here, McCormick?"

Kenny smiled, "I got my head ripped off by a bear that somehow got into our school. I swear South Park is the most fucked up town in the world."

Damien nodded and continued to stare at the paper work, "Well just stay down here until you get called back."

Kenny frowned when he noticed Damien's behavior. Kenny knew the demon boy never acted happy or anything like that, but it was obvious he was more upset than usual.

"What's wrong? Is it about Lily?" Kenny asked, "Does she still hate you?"

Damien shook his head, "Not anymore. I don't think she completely trusts me yet, but she has definitely warmed up to me a lot more. Yet it almost makes me feel even worse."

Kenny rolled his eyes, "First you want to make her love you, then when it actually starts to happen you say it makes you feel bad. Why don't you want her now?"

"I do want her. I want her more than anything," Damien said, almost desperately, "It's just she doesn't deserve me."

"Because you're the son of the devil?" Kenny asked.

"No, because I did something terrible to her."

*three weeks ago*

Damien watched the little boy play on the swing set. The kid looked so happy. This was the person Lily loved most in the world. It was the best way for Damien to get to her.

In his hand, Damien held a piece of black candy. It was meant to taste good to the person who it was given to, but was secretly a trap. The candy held a poison inside it that would affect the victim's organs. The organs would slow down and to outsiders the body would appear as if it was shutting down. It wasn't though. It only looked like the person was dying when in fact the pain was only temporary. At the highest point of the disease, which was usually around two weeks after the candy was consumed, the body would return to normal completely unharmed. It wasn't a tool to harm the person who ate it, it was used to control another person by the threat if losing someone close to them.

Damien walked up to the young boy with a friendly smile, which was completely fake.

Shawn looked up at the dark teen and returned the smile, "Hello."

Damien held out the cursed food, "Hello there. Would you like some candy? I already ate the rest, and I'm not hungry for this piece."

*present time*

"I see," Kenny said, "so everything you told her is a lie. In reality you never had to hold up your end of the deal because he was going to get better anyways. But she still gave you her soul thinking you had saved him."

Damien nodded, his face looking extremely guilty and depressed, "Not only did I harm her little brother, who she loves more than life itself, but I also tricked her into giving herself up to me. Before I began to like her, I never would have felt guilty about this. She was just someone to serve me. Now...I don't know what to do."

"It's obvious," Kenny said, "You need to go tell her the truth."

Damien shook his head frantically, "I can't. She may never speak to me again!"

"But look at yourself. You're completely miserable because you lied to her. You know the only way to stop feeling so guilty is to come clean. Besides, you owe her the truth. She deserves to know what really happened. Maybe she'll understand since she's been warming up to you lately."

Damien sighed and nodded, "I suppose you are right."

•••••••••••••••••

Lily sat in the apartment reading a book. It was called "The Supernaturalists". It was really good. She loved science fiction.

Ever since she and Damien had returned back to Hell from Earth, she had felt a little more peaceful. Seeing her brother happy may have made her upset, but after she calmed down she was fine. She was glad to know her brother was fine and it was all thanks to Damien.

Damien had been acting a little strange lately. After they returned yesterday, he seemed upset. When they were lying in bed together at night, he was very tense.

Lily came to the conclusion it was because of the contract. She was supposed to pay Damien back for helping her. It's obvious the payment he had wanted was her body. Then he started be nice and stopped forcing the payment. She felt a little bad. She owed him for what he did. She made a decision.

She heard to door knob turn and in stepped Damien. He still look very upset.

"Hey," she said, happily.

He looked at her with what appeared to be a nervous look in his eyes, "Hello."

She smiled and walked up to him.

"I wanted to tell you something," she said.

"What is it?" He asked.

She smiled and gently kissed him on the lips. He looked very shocked and pulled away.

"I just wanted to thank you for everything you have done for me," she said.

"I need to tell you..." He tried to say, but her lips cut him off. She grabbed his hand and started leading him to the bedroom.

"I also wanted to show you how thankful I am," she said, seductively.

Damien gulped. He knew he had to tell her the truth. This was all wrong. But the problem was that demons were extremely lustful creatures. It was hard for them to control their urges once they began. Lily obviously attempting to offer herself to him with her own free will was incredibly alluring. He didn't know if he would be able to stop himself if this went to far. The two of them reached the bedroom, and he tried desperately to regain his control enough to be able to tell her.

"Stop this," he said," I need to-"

He was pushed onto the bed. He normally could avoid being pushed over so easily, but he hadn't expected her to do that. She smirked and crawled on top of him.

"No more talking," she whispered before she connected their lips agin.

Damien felt the lust building and his logic fading. It was the stupid damn demon lust's fault. Lily kissed him passionately and lovingly. It was the exact way he wanted her to be. The fact that it wasn't right seemed to slowly disappear as she deepened the kiss. She slipped her tongue inside his mouth and their tongues wrested for dominance. Damien was the obvious winner, and he moved his wet muscle around her mouth, massaging the pink skin inside it. She moved her knee to his crotch area and began to grind it against him. He moaned insider her mouth as he felt himself grow harder.

She move down to the edge of the bed. He watched her every move, still internally debating what he should do. She unzipped his jeans and allowed the semi-hard member to be released. Last time this had happened, it had been by force. When she was doing it willingly, it didn't scare her as much. It actually seemed very enjoyable. She licked the tip and smirked when she heard a small airy moan from Damien in response. She began to suck on the head. Her tongue swirled around it. Damien lost all sense of control when he started to bob her head up and down. He felt great to him.

"More," he begged, something he had never done before, "please."

She hummed in approval and began to take in the whole member. She used her teeth as she went. The scratches on his sensitive skin sent shivers down his spine. She had gotten skillful very fast.

She moved her head as quickly as she could. She could feel it reach past the back of her throat. Luckily she was able to hold back her gag reflex and continue her actions. Damien felt himself be pushed over the edge, and before he could warn her, he released inside her mouth.

Once his regained his breath he got worried again, "I'm so sorry, Lily. I should have said something."

She didn't look upset at all. To his surprise she actually swallow it. He began to feel aroused again.

"Don't be," she said as she climbed back on to him. He noticed she wasn't wearing any pants or underwear. When she had removed them he couldn't say. She straddled herself above his lap, her damp opening alined with his eager cock. She let out a deep breath, knowing there was no way she could let herself turn back now. The stiffening member began to ease it's way inside her as she sat down on it. She let out a pained cry from being stretched again. It was hard to fit it inside. Damien, who was too overcome with lust as well to stop her, leaned forward and captured her lips. Her whimpers of pain were swallowed by his mouth. She kept moving, letting more of the incredibly large length in her. Soon she was sitting down on his lap and the entire thing was inside her. She was whining and moaning from the sensation. When she was ready, she moved her body up and began to bounce on the demon's lap. The quickly forceful movements helped her to loosen up faster. Her pain was gone and she was soon moaning loudly. Damien was moaning as well. Watching Lily bounce up and down on his lap, looking at her soft skin that was glistening with sweat, was so intoxicating. He began to move his hips as well, making the thrusts even more powerful. Her moans began to increase.

"Harder, Damien," she cried out, her eyes heavily clouded with lust.

He smirked and flipped her under him. She was now laying down on the bed with her legs wrapped around his waist. The new position gave him a much better angle. He began to pound into her again with inhuman force. His speed was much greater than any mere mortal could hope to achieve. Lily had never felt so great before.

"I can't hold it much longer," she yelled out soon.

Damien nodded and worked even faster. The two of them felt their climaxes approach. The both organismed together. Her walls clamped down around his length, forcing him to let out a loud moan as he filled her up.

The two teenagers took a moment to catch their breath. Damien pulled out on her and clasped on to the bed. Lily smile and kissed him.

"That was great," she said, not regretting her decision at all.

Damien on the other hand was regretting it. He was such a jerk.

•••••••••••••••••

I actually didn't decided to add in this lemon until I started writing the chapter. But I did it and here it is. PLEASE review!

And Happy Holidays : D


	11. Chapter 11

Happy New Year, everyone! It's been quite a year hasn't it? Starting this week I will fix any mistakes in all the chapters, including this one. See you all next year :)

•••••••••••••••••

It was official. Damien was the biggest jerk in the world. A few days ago he wouldn't have cared about any of the things that had happened. Lily had changed him. Seeing her be nice to others was one thing, but when she started being nice to him, her kindness did affect him. The only people who were ever nice to him before were his dad and Kenny, but that wasn't the same as Lily. He had done so many bad things to her and she still looked past all of it and forgave him. Now he just ruined everything all over again.

It was morning again. Lily had gotten up before him and was taking a shower. Damien was lying in bed. He couldn't find the strength to get up. He didn't know what he could say to her. He knew he had to tell her now. There was no way to get out of it now. If he didn't confess soon he felt like he would explode from the guilt.

He heard the shower turn off. He suddenly panicked and ran out into the living room. He needed just a few more moments to collect his thoughts before he confessed. It wasn't going to be easy.

He heard the door to the apartment open up. Just another thing to add to his stress right now.

"What the fuck, Kenny?" Damien said angrily, "Can't you go one day without dying?"

Kenny laughed, "That would be nice. Getting shot does get a bit old after a while. But I also wanted to see how you were doing. How did Lily take the news."

Damien sighed, "I didn't tell her."

"What happened?"

"Well..." Damien tried to say, "I came down here to tell her the truth and she apparently is as mad as I thought because she started coming onto me and we ummm..."

It didn't take very long for Kenny to realize what Damien was trying so hard not to say.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Kenny said, trying to hold back the urge to hit the demon.

"I don't know," Damien said, "I know I should have tried harder, but the way she was acting. It was what I wanted from the beginning. What I've wanted for a year. But I don't deserve any of it."

"And when exactly do you plan on telling her?" Kenny asked.

"As soon as I can," Damien said.

Damien looked at Kenny and noticed the blonde had stopped looking at him and was fixated on something behind him. Damien turned around to see what it was.

Lily was standing in the doorway of the bedroom. She could tell something big was obviously going on, and Damien didn't want her to find out.

"What do you need to tell me?" Lily asked.

Damien felt frozen in place. The more Lily gave him a confused and slightly angry look, the more he felt himself tense up.

"I think I should go," Kenny said, "You two need to talk."

Kenny left the room and they were completely alone. Damien felt his muscles again their senses again. He took a deep breath and gestures for Lily to sit down on the couch with him. He didn't think he could trust his legs to have enough strength to let him stand when he finally told her.

"What is it?" She said, not entirely sure she did want to know.

"There are..." He began to confess," more bad things I have done to you that you don't know about."

"Like what," she asked.

He knew there was no way to go back now. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed small container that was hidden in one of the higher up cabinets. He brought it back to the living room and handed it to Lily. She gave him a confused look before she decided to open it. She pulled out what was inside. It was a few pieces of black candy.

"What does this suppose to mean?" She asked.

He took one of the pieces out of her hand, "This is a special type of candy that is made to look innocent, but is a trap. It was created to make the person who ate the candy appear as though they are experiencing terrible pain. They pain is actually non-existant. However it serves the purpose of threatening someone close to that person. People will do many things to save someone they love."

"And what sort of fake affects does this candy have," she asked, but she already knew the answer.

"The candy makes it look as if the victim's organs are shutting down," he said, "The illusion lasts for two weeks and disappears instantly when the pain is at it's strongest."

"So that would give the person who was responsible for everything enough time to trick the person they were trying to get to supposedly save the victim who is in reality just fine," she said.

He looked away from her, "Yes," he admitted.

He felt a sting across his face when she slapped him. He forced up the courage to look at her again. Her eyes were full of betrayal and anger.

"You bastard," she said, venom laced in her voice, "I was just starting to trust you. I actually felt bad for you! This whole time it was all a lie. You made me believe Shawn was dying. It was the worst time of my life watching him in that hospital bed. All the pain he was feeling was just an illusion?"

He nodded. The guilt wasn't gone. He actually felt worse, but he now knew he deserved the guilt. It was a small punishment for what he did to her.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I know that doesn't change anything, but I just wanted to let you know I do feel bad."

She sighed, "I don't know if I can accept it, Damien. It was hell for me to watch him suffer. A worse hell than what any demon can try to create down here. I'm happy he wasn't going to due, but I don't see how you can be so selfish as to force me to give myself up like that."

"I am selfish," Damien said, "I always have been. I never worried about the people I hurt to get what I want. You changed that, Lily. That' why if you want to go, you can. I can destroy the contract and you won't need to answer to me anymore. You can go home to be with Shawn and your parents. I don't want you to be forced to stay here anymore."

She looked away from him and nodded, "I'm sorry but that probably is for the best. Know that I know I don't owe you anything, I don't see any need for me to stay here."

Damien felt like someone had stabbed his heart. He knew he deserved it but it still hurt.

"Good bye," he said. He walked into his room and closed the door behind him.

She looked around the apartment one last time, the place that had been her prison. She tried to door and found it was unlocked. Damien really was going through with this.

She saw Kenny was standing at the end of the hallway outside of the elevator.

"What are you still doing here?" she asked.

He looked surprised to see her, "The elevators here take awhile. The track is a couple miles long. What are you doing out here?"

She looked back the door to Damien's apartment before answering, "I'm going home."

•••••••••••••••••••

Ya I know it's kinda sad.

Please review :)


	12. Chapter 12

Hello, peoples! I was planning to end this story soon but then I got some new ideas. So the story will be longer than I expected. It will contain some time-jumps so I wanted to just add a quick timeline here:

When Damien first saw Lily again she was 15. He followed her for a year so when he made the contract with her she was 16. When he made the contact with her it was May (and still is), so the school year will be ending soon.

Please sit back and enjoy my little tale!

•••••••••••••••••

It had been a week since Lily had come home. Her family was upset because they thought she had run away, but were still grateful she had come back. She had to play along with the act. She told them things like she was so devastated by Shawn's condition, and she was so scared she felt like she needed to get away for awhile. She thought that kinda made her sound cowardly, but no one said anything against her for it.

As soon as Shawn saw her, he ran up to her and gave her a hug. Holding him and knowing he felt healthy again almost brought her to tears. She felt terrible knowing it was partially her fault for what happened. Kenny had tried to tell her it wasn't but she still felt responsible. After all she was the reason Damien had hurt Shawn in the first place. She felt like she would have to spend the rest of her life trying to make it up to her brother, even though he knew nothing of what really happened. She would do her best to make sure he was never hurt in such a way again.

It was weird for her life to return back to normal so quickly. The next day she was back in school again. It was nice to see all her friends. She only had contact with two people while she was in Hell. Being back at the same lunch table listening to the same familiar gossip from Wendy was nice. It felt good to be back with the people she cared about.

She had been thinking about Damien a lot though. She was still mad at him. She felt so used and betrayed. Part of her still felt a little bad for him though. She tried very hard to block that part out.

She was sitting on her couch back at home watching tv when she heard someone knock at the door.

She answered it and saw Kenny standing there.

"You coming her to see me makes me feel like I'm still back in Hell," she sighed.

Kenny chuckled, "Well this time I brought someone with me so it's different."

Lily looks behind Kenny and smiled when she saw Kyle there.

"Hey how's it going?" She asked.

He smiled back, "Pretty good thanks."

She invited them both inside and they all sat in the living room, the two boys on the couch and her on a nearby chair.

"I thought you could explain to Kyle here about my visits to Hell," Kenny said, "He doesn't believe me at all."

Lily laughed, "I guess it is kind of hard to understand, but it's true."

Kyle shook his head, "I still have a hard time believing it. He tried to tell me all the stuff about Damien tricking you into going to Hell with him and how Kenny here seems to have a magical ability to die and come back to life. How am I supposed to accept that?"

Kenny laughed and kissed Kyle, who blushed in response, "How come you don't believe you own boyfriend?"

Kyle scoffed, "Because I know you're completely insane."

Lily laughed at the two boys, "Trust me, Kyle. A story like that is too crazy for even someone like Kenny to make up."

Kenny turned his attention back to Lily, "How have you been holding up?"

She shrugged, "Okay I guess. I'm still upset at him. I'm so happy to be back with all my friends and family, especially Shawn."

"Do you think you will ever talk to Damien again?" Kenny asked.

Lily pondered the question, "I don't see how I could ever talk to him again. He tricked and lied to me. I'm not sure how long it will take to forgive something like that."

"So that means you may forgive him later?" Kyle said.

She shook her head, "I hope not. I always forgive people too quickly. I believe people deserve second chances, but sometimes that makes me weaker. I think I just need to stay strong and forget him. I'm sure he'll forget me soon enough."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Damien watched his beloved Lily through a crystal ball on his desk. It may have been a cliche way of watching someone, but it got good reception. Four months had pasted since she left him. In that time she had finished her junior year of high school and started planning for college. Most of her summer was spent hanging out with friends, mostly either with Wendy or Kenny and Kyle. Kenny would occasionally come to visit him. Ever since he and Kyle started dating, Kenny had wanted to leave Hell earlier to get back to his boyfriend as soon as possible. It was nice to see Kenny actually settle down with one person for a change, and he really did seem to care for the red-head. Damien was glad his best friend had found some happiness. Whenever Kenny did visit, he would do his best to cheer Damien up. It was no use. Damien had felt very depressed since Lily left. He felt like there was a void in his life that could never be filled again. He felt completely dead when she wasn't there.

He heard a knock at his door. His father stepped inside. While Satan was the master of evil and never showed sympathy for his victims, he always let the cold exterior disappear when he was with his son. He hated seeing Damien so upset.

"Watching her constantly won't help you," he said, "It will just make you more upset."

Damien shook his head, "When I'm not watching it her hurts even more. She's all I think about. But she doesn't want or deserve me, so this is the way I must see her."

Satan sighed, "You should try talking to her again. It has been a while since she has last seen you. She may be willing to listen now."

"I don't know if I can," Damien said.

This had been a repeated conversation over the past few months, and his father was starting to get fed up with it. Satan grabbed the crystal ball and threw it to the other side of the room. It smashed into a million tiny pieces.

"What the fuck?" Damien said.

"I am done watching you act like this," Satan said, "All this will continue to hurt if you don't do something about it now. I have an idea to help her connect with you again, but I need you promise you will start doing something and stop being so depressed."

Damien sighed, "Fine. What do you think I should do?"

•••••••••••••••••••

To anyone who wonders why I made Kenny and Kyle a couple, it's just because I can. There won't be any yaoi sex scenes (though I adore writing those). So if you hate yaoi, don't worry because it won't effect the story a lot. It's just a side thing.

So there you go, my newest chapter. Sorry it's so short. Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, everyone. I'm back! Sorry I was gone so long but I had SATS so I figured I should take a break from writing while I prepare for those. I get the results back in 9 days!**

**Before we begin, I would like to say a special thanks to Melli. Your review was so awesome that I almost started crying! I was extremely happy reading it! And your English was very good : )**

**Anyways I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!**

Lily sat in her desk eagerly, waiting for class to start. She was excited to see what her senior year was going to be like. After being pushed around by the older kids for so many years, her grade was now the leaders of the school. She wanted her last year of high school to be the best year yet. There was a good chance she may not see all these people again if she moved away to go to college. It seemed like a good amount of them were staying, either because they had plans that involved staying in their home town or they just didn't have the money to go anywhere else. She wanted to get away. Not that she disliked the town, but it was a small place with very little outside contact. The only drawback was leaving Shawn behind, but she wouldn't go somewhere too far away. That way coming home on weekends wouldn't be a problem.

As she sat in her desk waiting for class to begin, all the other students were either talking to each other or throwing stuff across the room. She was a little disappointed none of her friends were in her first class. Wendy was in Political Science, and Kenny and Kyle both had math. She could only hope to have classes with them later, because it was obvious to her by their crazy behavior that these kids weren't the type she wanted to hang out with. South Park only offered a few advanced classes, mostly for science and math. So that meant both the smart and stupid kids were stuck in the same class for every other subject.

The teacher, a middle-aged man with thin black hair and glasses, was yelling at everyone to settle down. He had been trying to get them to calm down for at least five minutes, but everyone was still in summer break mode and didn't want to be quiet. The teacher started slamming his book against the desk, and everyone started to calm down, mostly because the slamming noise was loud and annoying, and they were sick of hearing it. He sighed and straightened his glasses while he tried to gain back some compsure.

"Good morning, students," he said, "My name is Mr. Smith , and I will be your English teacher this year."

He walked over to the one side of the room where all the books were piled up.

"Take one book and pass it back," he said to the student sitting closest to the books.

Slowly all the books were handed back. Lily was busy writing her name on the inside of the front cover when she heard the door open.

"You're late," she heard Mr. Smith tell someone, "Sleeping in on the first day isn't a good way to start the year."

"I'm new here. Sorry," a very familiar voice said.

Lily froze in her seat. She still hadn't looked up but she knew very well who was speaking. That person walked from the teacher's desk to the empty desk directly next to her. Against her better judgment she forced herself to face the person sitting by her.

"You?" she said to the boy next to her, completely shocked to see him in her class.

Damien smiled, "It's been awhile, Lily. How are you?"

She scowled, "What the hell are you doing here?"

He was a little hurt by her attitude, but at the same time he knew not to except nor deserve a warm welcome from her.

"My dad suggested that I come up to the surface to spend my last year of school in a regular high school," he explained, "My homeschooling was getting boring, and he doesn't need any of my help for work right now. Plus I wanted to see you."

She looked back at her book, "I can't imagine why,"

"Okay, class. Now that everyone has a book, turn to page 11," said Mr. Smith.

Everyone turned to the instructed page. started talking about basic sentence structure, but Damien wasn't listening. He continued to talk to Lily.

"I feel so bad about all the shit I put you through," he whispered to her, "You deserve so much better. While I can't take back all the things I did, I would like to try and win you over for real. Try and gain your feelings the right way."

While she was trying to listen to the teacher, it was impossible for her to ignore Damien.

"I'm not interested," she whispered back.

He gave her a pleading look, "Come on. At least give me a chance. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you these past months. That's a big reason my dad sent me here. He was sick at watching me be so depressed all the time. I just feel so bad, and I want to make things right."

"Mr. Thorne," the teacher said, "Please pay attention. I'll not give you a tardy slip since you're new, but I will not tolerate you interrupting my lesson."

Damien grumbed and moved away from Lily. She sighed in relief. She was hoping for a fun year, but with Damien here, she had no idea what was going to happen.

-./:;.-/:-.;$- .!: /:&/ -/..-:-.:/&" !.

"Hey, over here," Kenny shouted to Lily across the cafeteria.

She smiled when she saw her friends at the lunch table. She sat next to Kenny, who shared one side of the table along with Kyle and Red. Wendy, Stan, and Cartman were on the other side.

"How are your classes," she asked Wendy.

"Pretty good," her best friend said, "They all seem great. It's going to be a tough call this year to see who is top of the class. It's definitely going to be either Kyle or me."

"I'm doing well so far too," Kyle said, "I guess we won't really know until the year is over. How are your classes, Lily?"

She sighed, "Okay I guess. They seem okay, but there has been a certain someone in every class I had this morning."

"Who?" Kenny asked before he saw the obvious answer walking towards their table.

"Ummm hi, guys," Damien said almost nervously. He wasn't exactly sure if he should sit there. Kenny was his closest friend, and he knew Kyle didn't hate him, but none of the other kids liked him and Lily still had a grudge.

"What are you doing back here, freak?" Cartman asked him.

Damien glared, "None of your business."

Kenny tried to smile at him reassuringly, "Hey, man. What's up? You can sit here."

To Damien's dismay, the only spot was next to Cartman, but there were no other seats in the cafeteria, and he really wanted to be by Lily.

There was an awkward silence at the table for a minute. Cartman was glaring at the demon, who was sitting there uncomfortably. Both Kenny and Kyle, tried to smile at him, but failed to make him feel more welcome. Lily was just staring at the wall, trying to not make eye contact with anyone at the table, and the other three students had no idea what to do since none of them had a bone to pick with Damien nor a need to be friendly to him.

"So how have you been?" Kenny asked him.

"Good," Damien said, " I'm happy to be back here for my last year."

"Why? No one here likes you," Cartman said, "Everyone here hates your guts."

Kenny glared at him, "That's not true, fatso. Kyle and I are his friends. So is Lily."

Both Damien and Lily looked alarmed by this.

"Why the hell would you say that?" Lily asked angrily.

Kenny smiled, "I know he's an asshole, but there's no way you can stay mad at him forever. You're too much of a nice person. It's in your nature."

She scoffed, "I'm not that weak. I have standards, and I will not break so easily. So you can just give up, Damien, because nothing is going to happen."

Lily grabbed her tray and stormed from the table. Damien sighed. He knew this was the way it should be, and he should accept it, but he couldn't. He knew by the end of the year, he would somehow earn back her trust.

**What are your thought? Like? Hate? Please review, loves!**


	14. Chapter 14

Two updates in two days and hopefully very soon (today or tomorrow) there will be a third! Please enjoy :)

€\€.*]€.!_[{+*€+=['-;4!-! )?-

The snow on the ground crunched under her feet as Lily made her way to her house. After living in South Park for so many years, she was used to having to get through the cold weather. The snow could be several feet high, but it wouldn't be able to stop any resident from getting through it.

She was finally close to her house when she heard someone walking behind her. She sighed when she saw who it was.

"So now you're stalking me again?" She said.

Damien caught up to her.

"If I was stalking you, you wouldn't be able to tell I was nearby," he said, "Besides I would have nothing to gain by it."

She tried to walk to her house faster, but it was impossible to outrun him. He was the son of the Devil after all.

When she reached her house, she saw Shawn in the front yard playing football.

"Hi," he yelled to his big sister as he saw her walking towards the house, "Catch it."

He threw the football towards her. She reached to grab it, but it went towards the side too far, and she missed it. It didn't hit the ground though. When she looked she saw Damien had caught it. He smiled and held it out to her. She walked up to him and ripped the ball out of his hands.

"Don't you dare touch anything that belongs to him," she warned.

She felt someone grab onto her coat. Shawn had run over to see who she was talking to.

"Hi," he said shyly to the stranger.

Damien smiled at the little boy, "Hello. That was a very powerful throw. You're pretty strong for someone your age."

Lily tried to hold back her disgust when Shawn looked happy by the compliment. Apparently Shawn didn't remember who Damien was.

"You want to play with us?" Shawn asked.

Lily started to pull Shawn into the house.

"It's too cold out. We can play later," she said. She had homework so she wasn't in the mood to play, but she didn't want to leave Shawn alone with the demon.

Shawn started whining, "It's not that cold out."

She pushed Shawn into the house and gave Damien a glare before slamming the door shut.

/-.:/

Damien sat in his new apartment, completely bored. He didn't go back to Lily's house, because he didn't want to he an annoyance to her. Well actually he already was but pestering her 24/7 would just make it even worse.

The apartment he got was very similar to the one he had in Hell. It was in a small building on the edge of town. It was only four stories high, but it was still one of the biggest buildings in town. Other than the loud sound of rock music coming from his neighbor, there was no noise. It was kind of lonely but he didn't mind. He was used to being alone.

He heard his cell phone vibrate and saw it was his dad texting him.

(AN: S is for Satan, D is for Damien)

S: how did it go today?

D: not that good. She still hates me. I don't think this is going to work.

S: it might not at first, but just keep trying. She needs to have time to trust you again.

D: I know, but I'm not sure what to do.

S: just be nice to her and treat her like she should be. Hopefully in time that will work.

D: I hope so. Bye

He threw his phone into his backpack. He wasn't in the mood to talk to his dad about how all of this was hard but it could possible get better if he just tried. He knew all the facts. He knew that odds were she would never forgive him, but that didn't stop him. He needed the chance to prove himself to her.

He looked at the clock and saw it was already past midnight. He didn't realize so much time had past. He decided to was time to go to bed.

That night he dreamed about Lily, as he had for the past few months. In his dreams she wasn't angry at him, and he always got to see that smile he loved so much.

/$/$,)/\\~{#+€\€]+|^]_|{,\]

The next day in school he saw her again. She just frowned when she saw him and turned back to her book. He guessed it was only a dream that he would get to see her smile at him again.

He sat down next to her and saw a brochure sticking out from under her notebooks. Without think, he grabbed it and started reading it.

"Hey what are you doing?" She said angrily, tearing it from his hands.

"Sorry," he apologized, "Is that the college you're interested in?"

She looked at him for a moment, as if trying to determine if answering was a good idea or not.

"Ya," she said when she finally decided to speak, "There are a few other schools, but this one is my favorite. I applied there last week."

"That's pretty early," he commented, "You mean you already took your SATs and everything."

"Yes," she said, "I got a 1,950."

"Wow, that's pretty good," he said, "I got a 1,800 on mine."

She looked at him, confused.

"When did you take the test? You've been in Hell this whole time."

He smirked, "Isn't it obvious that such a horrible test could only be made in Hell. It's all the dead teachers' way of making students' lives suck even after they have stopped teaching them."

She laughed at that, but then instantly stopped. There was no way she was going to be on friendly terms with Damien that easily.

He sighed when she turned her attention back to the book. At least it seemed like things were getting a little better. She still hated him, but at least she had considered talking to him for even a minute.

-:$-\€|€\^._£]*|€\=+€]?.[

AN: Finding out the SATs were made in Hell out make so much sense, wouldn't it? So anyways, please review!


	15. Chapter 15

I present to you another chapter! :D

_]\]|{~^~€}*]€|*]!.*]£]!{+[

Finally it was the weekend. Lily was relieved to have a break. Not from the school work, but from Damien. He was in all of her classes. She highly doubted that was a coincidence. He also sat close to her in every class. Whether it was right next to her desk or behind her, he was always close by. The worst part was that it was hard to ignore him. She hated to admit that Kenny might be right about her nature but she couldn't help it. She wasn't used to acting mean towards anyone. Damien would sit there and ask her questions about her life and the things she was interested in. Occasionally if it was a simple question she would answer, but she tried her best to ignore him.

Kenny had texted her in the morning to meet him and some people to see The Avengers at the theater in the next town over. She got to the theater a few minutes before anyone else got there. Kenny and Kyle arrived soon after.

"You ready to go in?" She asked.

"Not yet," Kenny said, "We're waiting for one more person."

Before she could ask who, she saw Damien running up to them. She sent a mean glare to Kenny.

"I can't believe you would betray me like that," she said.

Kenny gave her a completely innocent look, "All I have done is invite my two best friends to come with Kyle and me to the movies. Whether those two people have a previous connection or not is out of my control."

She just rolled her eyes at his lame excuse. Damien caught up to the three of them.

"Hi," he said to them.

"Hey, Damien," Kyle said while Kenny just waved.

Damien turned to see if Lily would give him any greeting, but she just walked into the theater. That was slightly better than the many things she could have done.

They all walked into the now darkening theater and sat towards the back. Kyle sat in the end seat with Kenny next to him, and then Damien. Unfortunately since there was no seat next to Kyle, Lily was forced to sit by the teenage demon.

The movie started playing. Damien had agreed to come because he wanted to see Lily again. However he hadn't realized that the movie they were seeing had made several previous movies that explain almost every character's back story. They were less than three minutes into the movie, and he was already lost.

"Hey," he whispered to Kenny, "Who's that guy?"

Kenny just shushed him. The blonde didn't like talking to people during movies, and this was one film he wanted to see.

Damien sighed when he realized Kenny was going to be no help. Kyle was too far away to ask anything without drawing attention. That left one other person, and he doubted she would want to help him, but he was too confused to care. The movie was over two hours long, and that's a long time have no idea what's going on.

"Lily," he whispered to her.

She glared at him, "What do you want?"

"Who is that guy on screen?" He asked.

She sighed, "That's Loki, the bad guy. He's also Thor's brother."

Now he was lost again, "Who's Thor? That guy?"

"No, that's Hawkeye," she said, "Thor comes in later."

"...okay," he said, trying to understand.

She sighed, "If you don't understand the movie, maybe you should just leave."

He shrugged, "It looks interesting. Besides, the main reason I came is to be with you."

She frowned, "You're not even trying to hide it?"

"I doubt there would be a reason to," he said, "My motive is fairly obvious."

She hated how he could be so forward when he knew everything he was saying was only going to make her mad.

"I've already seen this movie," she said as she stood up from her seat. She leaned over to talk to Kenny, "I have to go take care of Shawn. Thanks for the invite though."

While Kenny really wanted to ask her to stay, he didn't want to force her. He was trying to help Damien, but if she felt cornered it wouldn't help at all. He just nodded and whispered good bye to her.

Damien felt defeated as he watched her walk out of the theater without glancing back once, but he wanted to give her space so he didn't follow her.

\,*{€[!|+~+[+[?.~\_•=]!._

She walked out into the parking lot. It was cold outside and getting a little dark. When she got close to her car, she heard someone walking up to her. Immediately assuming it was Damien she got mad.

"Stop followi-" she started to say before she realized it wasn't Damien.

A tall teenager with dark brown hair was standing by her. Her face turned bright red from the embarrassment.

"I'm sorry," she said quickly, "I thought you were someone else."

The unknown boy just smiled, "It's okay," he said as he walked away.

She let out a deep breath. She had to get a hold of herself. She unlocked the car and opened up the back door to throw her purse inside. She let out a shocked gasp when she was instantly pushed inside by someone. Someone pinned her wrists above her head and forced her to lay down on the back seat of her car. To her surprise it was the boy she had seen just seconds ago.

"What the hell?" She said, "What are you trying to do?"

He smirked, "I should thank you for parking your car in such a secluded area of the parking lot. I don't think anyone will be able to see us from here."

Her eyes widened and she desperately tried to pull out of his grip, but he was too strong.

"Just get out of here," she said, trying desperately to sound brave.

That only amused him more.

"You seem very feisty," he said, "I wonder how long it will take me to break that spirit."

Her blood froze at those words. She was completely terrified of all the things he could do, and most likely was going to do, to her. She opened her mouth to scream for help, but he stopped her by covering it with his own. His tongue entered into her mouth and explored the unwilling opening. As soon as she got an opportunity, she bit down hard. He instantly pulled back and slapped her across the face.

"You little bitch," he murmured as he tried to move his tongue around. A small trail of blood came out of his mouth.

Deciding kissing wasn't an option, he took out a filthy rag from his pocket and quickly tied it around her mouth. She tried to use her tongue to push it out, but the knot was too secure.

"That takes care of that," he said smugly. He looked down at her clothes, "Now what should we do about these?"

€]+|!]++£![¥.[{~€!|[=.'

They were now about fifteen minutes into the movie. They introduced a scary but still very sexy red-haired girl and someone who apparently was a scientist or doctor who helped people in India. Damien wasn't really concerned with the movie though. He suddenly had this terrible feeling, like something was horribly wrong. He wasn't sure what it was about, but he didn't like this feeling at all.

~%+¥=},{}\\,€+!~\%£%|,€

Lily continued to struggle against her captor. He started licking and biting her neck while fondling her sensitive breasts. She felt like she was going to vomit.

"You're so hot," he said in between his kisses, "This is really your own fault for being such a tease."

His hand moved down to her zipper. She tried to kick him away, but the hand still got inside and pushed her pants down half way. His fingers moved around her more private area.

"Not very wet," he commented, "but you can probably handle it."

She tried to hold back tears as he went to unzip his own pants. She couldn't believe this was happening all over again.

"Ready?" He asked but obvious would have continued either way.

She closed her eyes. A burst of cold air entered the car as the door was flung open. She suddenly felt all the weight of the teenager be pulled off of her. She opened up her eyes and tore out the dirty gag. She was shocked at what was happening outside the car.

Damien was beating the other boy to a bloody pulp. The boy was practically begging for mercy, but Damien wasn't going to give him any. He was punching and kick every inch of his victims body. Not a single inch would be a spared of bruising.

"That's enough," Lily yelled, mostly because she was afraid if he continued he may kill the boy.

Damien listened to her and stopped. He was panting from exhaustion. He looked over at Lily, who was still inside the car.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

She nodded, still stunned by everything that had just happened.

He turned away from her.

"You should probably put your pants back on," he said, "I won't look."

She tried to push herself out of her shocked state and pulled her jeans back on. When she felt like she had enough strength to do so she stood up.

"Did he do anything," Damien asked, deeply concerned.

She shook her head, "He almost did, but you came just in time."

He sighed in relief, "I'm glad."

She looked over at the boy, who was struggling to stand up.

"What the hell," he said to Damien, "You didn't have to be that rough."

Damien glared at him, fire literally burning in his eyes.

"I can do a lot worse if you want," he threatened.

The boy tried to laugh but he was obviously scared.

"No thanks, because I would feel bad if I end up hurting you," he said. He decided this wasn't worth any trouble and walked away, limping slightly from his many injuries.

"Do you want me to go after him?" Damien asked.

"No," she said, "I don't think he'll be causing any trouble."

"I'm sorry I couldn't stop him before any of this happened," he said.

"This had nothing to do with you," she said, "I should have been more cautious."

He nodded. Seeing as she was fine, he decided to walk away before she got mad at him for talking to her.

"Where are you going?" She called out to him.

He turned back around, surprised, "I thought you would want me to leave."

"I can't do that after you just saved me. No matter how mad I am at you, that would be extremely ungrateful. Do you need a ride home?" she asked.

Since he had taken the bus there and didn't have another way to get home, he accepted the offer. They both got into the car, and she started driving. Her thoughts felt completely messed up. Her mind told her to continue hating him, throw him out of the car this instant, but her heart wanted to accept him again. She had no idea what she was going to do.

-/;() ):/(),:)!&?()

AN: please review :)


	16. Chapter 16

Today sucked! It was probably the worst day of my life. My marching band director got arrested for something I am completely sure he did not do. I spent half of the school day crying. It has not been good.

But at least finishing this chapter helped take my mind off things. I hope you enjoy!

/

The ride back to South Park only took fifteen minutes, but to Lily it felt like hours. Damien wasn't saying anything to her, obviously because he was worried he might say the wrong thing and get her mad again. Lily wasn't sure what she could say if she was forced to talk. She wasn't even sure what tone she would say it in. Grateful? Uninterested? Or just act the same way she had the past week. It was driving her crazy and the ear-deafening silence was only reminding her more and more.

When she finally stopped the car, she realized she had driven to her own house. She wasn't even sure where Damien lived.

"Don't worry about it," Damien said, "I can walk from here."

She saw the front door open slightly, and Shawn peeked out. He ran over to the car.

"You're back!" He said, excited.

She smiled at him, "I am. Do you want me to get dinner started?"

He nodded and then looked at Damien, "Are you joining us?"

Both teenager looked shocked when he asked that.

"No I should get home," Damien said, as he got out of the car.

"Please!" Shawn begged and looked back at Lily as if asking her to let Damien stay.

Lily had no idea why Shawn really wanted Damien to come inside. He didn't even know the teenager. Well he did, but he didn't remember it. She knew if she said no, Shawn would pester her for the rest of the night. Having Damien there for a little while was better than having her brother annoy her.

She sighed, "If you want to it's fine."

Damien was surprised, but definitely didn't refuse. It's not like he had to be anywhere, and his apartment was completely empty.

The three walked inside the warm house and went into the living room. Shawn sat on the floor and grabbed his Star Wars toys.

"Do you want to play," he said, holding out the Darth Vader action figure towards Damien.

Damien hesitated, as did Lily.

"As long as it is okay with your sister," he said.

Both looked at her. She was only going to be in the room next to them making dinner, so she would be able to hear them very easily.

"I guess so," she said.

Shawn smiled and held the toy out farther. Damien returned the smile and accepted it. Lily glanced at them once more before going into the kitchen.

Shawn and Damien acted out Star Wars scene for about twenty minutes. While the teenager was descended from pure evil and was rarely nice to people he didn't know, he didn't hate little kids. There were no children in Hell. Any kids that did die hadn't committed enough sin to damn them. Besides, God wouldn't send innocent children to the fires of Hell. His own father wouldn't want to put kids through that. So Damien didn't see little kids too often. He never knew what to think of them. They were so trusting and pure. This kid was Lily's little brother. He knew he had to be nice, especially after what he had done to Shawn before. Shawn wasn't that bad of kid. The more the small boy smiled at him and accepted him, the worse Damien felt. He could see why Lily treasured him so much.

"Dinner's ready" Lily called from the kitchen.

Both boys stood up from the floor and joined Lily in the kitchen. She had the table set up. Three servings of spaghetti were there. They all sat down. Damien was about to start eating, but then he noticed Shawn place his hands together on the table. Lily was doing the same. He suddenly felt scared when he realized what they were doing.

"Thank you for the food," Shawn said happily.

Lily repeated the phrase, but more quietly. Damien tensed up when he saw Shawn look over to him.

"Aren't you going to say it?" The little boy asked innocently.

Damien completely froze. He wasn't exactly sure what he was supposed to do. He could almost see God mocking him right now, loving every minute of his discomfort.

Lily laughed, "It's okay, Shawn. He doesn't need to say it."

Shawn pouted, "Yes he does! Mommy and Daddy said we can never eat a meal without all of us saying grace. Until he says it, I won't eat!"

Lily looked at Damien and shrugged. Damien hesitated, but he wanted to make a good impression on both Lily and Shawn. The unholy demon slowly put his hands together, debating for a moment which finger went next to which. He looked back at the two to see if they would get him out of this, but they just stared. He took a deep breath.

"Thankyouforthefood," he said as quietly and quickly as he could.

His hands shot out of the praying position as if they had just been scald by burning water. He sighed in relief. Shawn smiled and started eating. Lily did her best to hold back a giggle.

"So," Lily said to Shawn, "How was school today?"

"Great!" the kid said, "I love first grade. The teacher tells me I'm really smart! We did addition today and I got them all right!"

"Wow," Lily said, smiling in adoration, "That's very impressive."

Shawn looked at Damien, "How have you been? I haven't seen you in ages."

"What do you mean 'ages'?" Lily asked ,"You just saw him earlier this week."

"Ya but we didn't talk very long," he said, "I meant after that time we met months ago."

Both Lily and Damien's eyes widened. They realized what he meant.

"What exactly do you remember?" Damien asked.

"I was in the park," Shawn said, "and you walked up to me. You seemed super nice. You gave me some candy that was really good. Then you were gone. A while later I woke up and mommy told me I had been sick, but I didn't feel anything. But I do know you were the last thing I remember."

Shawn looked at Lily, "When he came home with you I was happy. He seemed so nice last time that I wanted to see him again. I'm glad you guys are getting along now. You were so mad at him last time."

Lily shifted in her seat, "I haven't really stopped being mad at him."

Shawn frowned, "That's too bad. You would make a great couple."

Lily blushed and Damien laughed. He patted Shawn on the head.

"I like this kid," he said.

-/:;()(;::/-[]{}#%^*+=•¥€~|\_[\

After dinner, Shawn was tired. School wore him out. He went up to his room to get ready for bed. Damien waited in the living room until he saw Lily coming down the stairs.

"I am so sorry, Lily," he said, "Shawn is such a great kid. I will never forgive myself for what happened to him."

Lily sighed, "I am grateful he doesn't remember it. I don't know if I can forgive you for what you did either, but Shawn seems to like you. I don't want to take that away from him."

Damien smiled, "Thanks."

She smiled back. The two stood there for a moment in complete silence.

"Should I go?" Damien asked.

She hesitated but nodded, "I guess. My parents should be home soon anyways."

He nodded and walked to the door. Lily followed him.

"Well good bye," he said, "I'll see you at school."

He left and she locked the door behind him. She hated herself for feeling any happiness at the thought that she would see him again soon.


	17. Chapter 17

Hello, all! How has everyone been? I've been extremely busy. This month is going to be crazy for me. Between AP tests, drum major try outs, band trip to Philly, and a lot of other stuff, I'm going to be exhausted. Good news is this month ends on a good note; my birthday!

But enough about me. I hope this chapter is okay. I added a new character who I will explain more at the end of the chapter. Please enjoy.

[*€]=![¥,!]=,!]!]•=[,¥_=]•,![•~=[

Damien had been very upfront at first, but he was beginning to understand that timing was important when it came to winning Lily back. If he forced his friendship on her too quickly, it would drive her farther away. They were on good terms since he had saved her. He wanted to keep them at that level rather than regress because he had made the mistake of being too clingy.

So for a month, the extent of his contact with her was casual conversation. It was never anything big. They would just ask each other how classes were going. He would ask about Shawn. Occasionally one would comment on how annoying the class work was. Besides those brief times, Damien didn't bother her.

He had actually managed to make a new friend in that time. One day he was bored of classes, so he decided to skip and go outside for a smoke. The fresh air was killing his lungs. He was used to breathing in the ashes from the flames of Hell. When he got out there, he saw someone was already smoking. He sat by the boy, who glared at him.

"Get lost," the kid said.

Damien glared back, "You don't own this place. Don't you have better things to do than stay out here by yourself?"

The boy grumbled, "The people I used to hang out with graduated and one of them moved away."

"Should say they're your friends. Calling them 'the people you hung out with' seems like a weird thing to say?" Damien asked.

"I don't have friends," the boy said as his head flicked to the side to get his bangs out of his eyes, "I'm not a stupid conformist."

"Having friends doesn't make you a conformist. Can I have one of those?" Damien asked as he gestured towards the cigarette box.

The boy hesitated, but decided there wasn't any harm in it.

"Thanks," Damien said as he created a small frame at the end of the cigarette, "I'm Damien by the way."

The boy looked a little alarmed when the flame appeared, but didn't say anything about it.

"...My name is Dylan," he finally decided to say...

That had started three weeks ago. Now everyday Damien skipped his third and fourth period classes to smoke with Dylan. It wasn't like the teachers would give the son of the Devil a detention. Dylan was used to being an outsider, but he couldn't stop himself from warming up to Damien. Damien could tell that he had been feeling lonely without Ethan, Georgie, and Henrietta being there. It was probably best that he learned to make friends now, or at least talk to people, because eventually he would have to live in the adult world, and he would fail if he treated everyone like shit.

"Have you started talking more to that girl yet?" Dylan asked during the middle of their smoke break.

"A little," he said, "I told you I'm taking things slow."

Dylan rolled his eyes, "You seem like the last person who would fall in love. I thought demons wouldn't be such conformist."

"I don't try to be a conformist, but I'm not a complete loner either," he said, "Have you ever loved anyone?"

"No," Dylan said with absolute, "Love isn't real. It's just something society has created so they feel like there is a point to continuing their meaningless lives."

"You're always such a joy to talk to," Damien said sarcastically,"Why are you so gloomy all the time?"

"Because it's exactly what society doesn't want me to be," Dylan answered simply.

"Does society care enough about you to worry whether you fit in or not? You could still interact with other people, and remain a goth. People won't think any more or less of you either way," Damien pointed out.

Dylan didn't respond. He just continued smoking his cigarette like Damien hasn't said anything, but Damien could tell that what he said did get through to the goth kid.

"How about this," Damien said, "If you come to the lunch room with me today, I'll start talking to Lily again."

"Why kind of deal is that?" Dylan asked, "I don't give a fuck whether you get together with this girl or not."

Damien had to admit it sounded like a stupid idea, but he felt bad for this kid. He need to get used to being around other people no matter how stupid he thought they were.

Dylan took a drag of his cigarette, and Damien got an idea. He concentrated on the small cancer stick, and it bursted into flames. Dylan jumped and threw the cigarette on the ground. It extinguished when it hit the wet snow.

"What the hell, you idiot?" Dylan said as he took another one out.

Damien burst that one into flames too. Dylan took out one more and then another. They all were consumed by the flames and unusable.

"What's your problem?" He asked angrily.

"If you come to the cafeteria with me, I'll stop doing that," Damien said.

"That's an even stupider idea," Dylan scoffed.

"So you're willing to tell me that if I burn the rest of that box up, you'll be okay with not smoking for the rest of the day until you can go by another box?" Damien asked.

Dylan was about to say something, but realized the demon was right. He treasured his cigarettes too much for them to be wasted. He couldn't get through the school day without them.

"Fine," he said, defeated, "But I'm not letting you borrow them anymore."

Damien smiled, "That's fine"

Dylan took out another one carefully, making sure that one wouldn't combust too, "Isn't this girl missing you by now?"

"Probably not," Damien said, "She's most likely relieved."

-/-/::/-:;/-/:/-/-:-:;/-/-:-/-

Lily was frustrated and confused with the past month. Things with Damien had gotten better that day he had saved her and visited her house. She figured once he gained even a bit of her trust, he would never leave her alone. She couldn't have been more wrong. Damien didn't seem interested in speaking with her. Not that she should be complaining. Isn't that what she wanted? Didn't she want him to stop bothering her? Then why was it so upsetting every time he refused to continued their conversations?

At lunch time she sat with Kenny, Kyle, Wendy, and Stan. She started wondering where Damien. He was always there before any of them were.

"Missing someone?" Kenny asked, smiling.

Lily kept a blank expression on her face, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Kenny chuckled, "It's so obvious. You can't stand that he hasn't been talking to you."

"Why would I care about that?" She asked, defensively.

"Because deep down you still love him," Kyle said.

Lily tried to stop herself from blushing, but only partially succeeded, making her face a light pink color.

"I don't have any feelings for him. Can't you two just shut up?" She asked in an annoyed voice.

Both boys smiled in satisfaction, but said nothing. Lily was about to let out a quiet sigh relief until she saw the source of her troubles enter the cafeteria. He walked over to the table and sat down next to her. She noticed a boy with black and red hair following him hesitantly.

"Hey, Dylan," Stan said when he saw his friend from years ago, "How have you been?"

The boy just shrugged, "Fine I guess."

He looked uncomfortable being around so many people. Without his old crowd being there, he stood out too much.

Damien gave Dylan a reassuring smile before turning to Lily.

"Hi," he said.

She just nodded to him, "Hey."

He took out his bagged lunch, "How have classes been?"

Lily had to stop herself from sighing when he asked the same question he asked almost everyday, "They're fine."

"Same," he said as he started eating his food.

Lily wanted to say something but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Across the table, she could see Kenny giving her am encouraging look. She glared at him in return.

"So..." she started to say, "Have you spoken to you dad lately?"

Damien was a little surprised she was talking to him first. He expected that in a few minutes he would have to start the conversation again, but he just wasn't sure what to say.

"I did last night," he said, "He's fine. Stressed as always, but he's holding up. He wanted to know how you have been."

"Why?" She asked.

He shrugged, "I guess he liked you. Despite being the ruler of all evil, he does have a heart."

"I see," she said, "I would have thought that he would have forgotten me by now."

They started eating again in silence. The entire table could feel the awkward tension between Lily and Damien. They both were dying to talk to each other, but neither of them knew what to say.

"I have to go," Wendy said, "I have a test to study for."

She left the table. Stan followed her. Kyle forced Kenny to also leave, even though Kenny had wanted to stay there and watch the action.

That left Lily and Damien alone together. Well Dylan was still there, but he wasn't paying attention to either of them. He just kept trying to look away from anyone who stared at him.

"Why the hell haven't you been talking to me?" Lily finally asked angrily.

Damien was shocked, "Why do you sound so upset? I thought you would have wanted that."

"I..." She tried to say, "I guess so...I don't know what I want. You ignoring me has just been so irritating."

He smirked, "So you do like me?"

She looked up and glared at him, "Of course I don't! Don't say stupid thing like that."

"If you don't care about me, then why as my not talking to you making you so mad," he asked.

She opened her mouth, but then closed it when she couldn't come up with a logical answer.

"Do you think maybe...you'd like to go on a date with me?" He asked in a bit a of a shy way, something that was completely out of his character.

She looked up back at him. Every fiber of her was screaming for him to fuck off, but she couldn't bring herself to say that out loud. Instead, she listened to the small but powerful part that told her:

"I guess so."

He smiled, "Really?"

She nodded, "Ya. I mean I might as well. It's only one date."

"Ya," he said, "That's all."

They both became silent again as they finished their food. Dylan looked over at them and rolled his eyes.

"Conformists," he muttered.l

]£,£[=![¥,!_=,€]=[,!_=]=![={!,=]

I added Dylan because the goth kids are on of my favorite parts of the show. Their gloominess makes me laugh so much! These aren't their official names, but it's the names most fans use for them. I'm not sure who decided it, but they seem to fit.

Please let me know what you think! Hopefully the next chapter will have good stuff.


End file.
